Road Trip
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel are travelling down the highway to spy on their competition. But what happens when their car breaks down and they are found by two terrifying strangers? Rated M  for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakdown**

They were driving down the interstate when they heard a peculiar noise coming from the front of the car. The engine was sounding more and more uncomfortable the longer they went on. Eventually Santana, who was driving, gently rolled the car to a stop before it could break down in the middle of the road. Brittany was at her side, with Quinn and Rachel in the back, all looking concerned with this new development. Mr Schu had sent the girls on the road trip. They were supposed to be visiting one of the schools they would be competing against at regional's, but the girls knew that their teacher only wanted them to bond. 'What the hell?' Santana said, as she looked at the smoke flowing past the car's windows.

'Santana, I told you this crappy car wasn't going to make it!' Quinn said from behind her.

'Look Quinn, don't start with me alright, you guys didn't want to take the bus just as much as I didn't. This car is all we've got.'

'Now what?' Rachel asked. As they sat, staring at the smoke rising from the deceased car.

'Now you guys wait here, and I will fix this.' Santana said, as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

'We're screwed.' Quinn said to the remaining girls.

'Hey, no we're not. If anyone can fix a car it's my San.' Brittany said, defending her girlfriend. A few moments later, Santana slumped herself back into the car, looking very defeated. 'We're screwed.' Quinn repeated. All the girls nodded, and even Santana had to kind of agree.

'Okay, everyone try your phones.' Rachel said, and even outside of glee they had to put up with her bossy tone. However, they obeyed, knowing that it was really the only option. Rachel and Quinn had no signal, Santana's phone had died about an hour into the trip, and when they asked Brittany where hers was, she said that the cricket who reads to her at night stole it from her. Not a very good start.

'Well that's just great. What about a gas station? Did any one see us pass anything remotely linked to civilisation?' Quinn asked.

'Gas station, about twenty miles back.' Santana remembered. 'We could try for it but it would be dark before we got there.'

'Yeah I really don't fancy walking out there in the dark.' Rachel said, and they all silently agreed. 'How about, we wait a couple of hours, and if no one has come by we make for the gas station?' She suggested.

'Well, I guess yental's right, I mean I don't have any other ideas so.' Santana shrugged.

'Alright, fine. We'll give it until 5.' Quinn checked her watch.

'Great, a plan!' Rachel said a little too enthusiastically, and then they all laid back in their seats, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lock the Doors**

Just as they were about to make for the gas station, a car started to pull up. It wasn't a car, in fact it was a van. They looked through the windows and saw two men getting out of the van. 'I don't like this guys, lock the doors.' Quinn said, all of the girls following her lead without hesitation.

'You ladies need some help?' One of the men said, 'We could give you a ride?'

'No thanks,' Santana said, 'We actually called some friends to come and get us.' She smiled at him politely, knowing that she would rather spend the night in her car, than go anywhere with two strange men.

'See, I think you're lying.' The second man said, he had walked round to Santana's side of the car. 'There's no reception towers out here. Would be pretty hard to get a signal don't you think?' He bent down towards the window. 'Well, aren't you just, gorgeous.' He grinned at Santana. A wide evil grin that sent chills through all of their spines. Rachel and Quinn were holding hands in the back, Brittany clinging on to the back of Santana. 'You need to leave, our friends are coming.' Quinn tried to sound forceful.

'And by the sound of your trembling voice blondie, I think you're full of shit.'

'Now girls,' the first man spoke again, 'are you going to come out here, or are we going to have to come in and get you?' He stared Santana down, the rest of the girls seemingly more terrified than the Latina. 'Go to hell.' She spat.

'Why you…' With that, he pulled a crowbar out from behind his back, and starting rapping on the drivers window. Rachel and Brittany gave quiet screams, whilst Santana tried to move as far away from the window as she could. 'Santana!' Brittany said, trying to pull her closer to her. A few bangs later and the window shattered, throwing glass all over the girls in the car, Brittany giving a small yelp. The man reached into the car and managed to grab Santana by the hair. 'Hey! Let go of her!' Rachel yelled, as Santana was struggling more and more against the mans grip. 'Hey!' Quinn joined in, and they all tried to keep her in the vehicle. It was no use though, the man pulled her out of the shattered window, scraping her left arm as he did so revealing a train of blood, and then throwing her to the ground.

'Stay down bitch!' he yelled, holding the crowbar at her like it was a sword. 'If you girls don't want your friend to get hurt, you better come out here.'

'No guys, stay in the…' with that, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to writhe in the dirt next to the car. 'No, Stop, stop! We're coming out!' Quinn said, leading the other two girls out of the car, and then placing them behind her as they faced the two men. 'Good.' The other man said, and then he too kicked Santana in the stomach, and then slapped her across the face. She groaned and winced in agony, while her friends could only watch in horror, the blood training from the corner of their friends mouth. 'Please! No, please. San are you okay?' Brittany was crying, looking down at her.

'Yeah…. I, I'm okay Britt-Britt.' she coughed, as one of the men pulled her to her feet, holding her around the shoulders.

'Look, what the hell do you want?' Quinn said calmly, even though she was close to tears.

'Why, we want you.' He smiled again. His dark features protruding through the growing darkness. The girls could see how large both the men were, each of them easily towering a foot over Santana. She looked so small and vulnerable in their masculine arms, and they didn't like where the evening was going. 'Why us?' Rachel asked.

'Because you were the lucky ones we came across first.'

'Can, you….' Brittany began.

'What was that, sweetheart? Did you have something to add?'

'Can you, please let Santana go?' She asked quietly.

'Well, since you said please.' The man holding Santana, violently threw her to the floor in front of the other girls. 'Oh my god, Santana.' Rachel said, as she and Brittany bent down to check on her. Quinn stayed on her feet to watch the two men. 'Now all of you, lean against that crappy car of yours. We have a phone call to make.' They walked over to the car, Brittany supporting Santana under her arm, and they all liked up along the boot. 'And if anybody moves an inch, you'll be sorry. Watch them Jerry.' He addressed the other man, but they couldn't believe they would use real names. The girls nodded and then he walked over to his van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape Plan **

'What the hell do we do?' Rachel whispered, panicked.

'Just stay calm,' Quinn said, as Santana started coughing next to her. 'Santana, are you okay?' Quinn said gently, looking over her friends cut arm. 'Yeah, I think but it hurts.' she winced.

'What hurts?' Brittany said comfortingly.

'It all hurts Brit.' Santana tried to smile, but her jaw had started to ache from where the man slapped her. 'I think we need to get this arm covered up, you're still bleeding a bit.' Then she ripped of a slither of her cardigan, and wrapped it around the smaller girl's arm, stopping the bleeding almost immediately. 'Thanks Quinn.'

'thank me when we get out of this.' She joked.

'How are we going to get out of this?' Brittany asked, as they all looked around silently.

'I have an idea,' Santana said quietly.

'Yeah? What is it San?' Rachel asked, leaning in closer.

'You guys need to make a run for it.' She said.

'What! No, we're not leaving you.' Quinn almost shouted.

'Yes you are. I cant run, I can hardly move. And I can stay here as a distraction. If you guys all run off in different directions, they wont be able to catch you.' She smiled again.

'No way. I love you, I'm not going to leave you.' Brittany was close to tears.

'I love you too Brit, which is why I would rather try this than see these guys hurt you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you.' She smiled at her, wiping a tear from her face.

'You don't think that goes both ways!'

'Look, no more talk about this. No one is leaving you San.' Quinn said.

'Yeah, I mean it was a very noble suggestion Santana, but at least if we're all together we can protect each other.' Rachel added, causing the girls to smile.

'What's all the smiles for girls?' Jerry was walking over to them. 'I don't think you'll be smiling for much longer.'

'Hey screw you man.' Santana said.

'You,' He pointed the crow bar the Santana's face, and then planted it dangerously on her shoulder, 'better watch yourself. Doug has already taken a shine to you, I wouldn't want to provoke him.' He stared Santana down, and she just nodded, as he lifted the crow bar away from her.

'Hey Jerry, let's go.' Doug shouted, as he was walking back over to them. He was carrying thin strips of plastic. 'Bind their hands.' He said, giving Jerry three pieces.

'Come on girls, you know we don't want to hurt you, unless we have to.' He winked at Quinn, who shot him a look of disgust as he bound her hands, then Rachel's and then Brittany's. Doug walked over and stood, towering above Santana, 'you, my dear, get to ride shotgun.' He said as he forcefully bound her hands tightly in front of her, sending a shot of pain through her left arm, causing her to flinch away form him. 'Hey,' he said, holding her hands in one of his, and cupping her chin with the other, 'I'm sorry okay, I really don't want to mess up that pretty face any more.' He smiled. And she spat in his face. Bad move. 'Alright bitch, have it your way.' He yanked her forward, and slammed her up against the side of the van. 'Hey, no, Santana!' Brittany yelled.

'Get them in the back of the van Jerry, I need to have a talk with this one.' Jerry did as Doug asked, and began to usher the girls into the back of the van. 'Come on girls,' He said, almost gently. Santana couldn't look at Brittany, she just said; 'don't worry Brit, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon okay?'

'Yeah, San, see you soon.' Brittany said, crying, as she and the other girls got into the van.

They were seated on the side of the van opposite of Jerry, he hadn't taken his eyes off of them. Boss's orders they guessed. 'Why are you doing this?' Quinn said quietly.

'Orders girls, nothing personal.'

'Orders from who?' Rachel asked.

'The boss.' He looked at them, 'I'm not going to start spilling my guts here am I.' He added sarcastically. They heard a thump from outside, they knew it was Santana, being thrown against the van again. Brittany let out a whimper and Quinn put her bound hands comfortingly on the cheerleaders knee. 'Why has he singled out Santana?' Quinn wanted to know.

'Because, he knows she's going to be the hardest to handle, he thinks it will be easier if he takes her out now.'

'Takes her out!' Rachel shouted, 'is he going to kill her!'

'No, no, sorry, I meant he's going to tear her down so much, she wont have any energy to fight back any more.'

'Well, what is he doing to her?' Quinn said angrily. As Brittany looked up.

'Come on, she's a great looking girl, a cheerleader. I think you know what he's doing.' Jerry almost looked, sad, at the though of what his friend was capable of. And all of the girls started to cry, as they though of one of their best friends, having to suffer so much pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joy Ride**

About five minutes later, the doors to the back of the van swung open, revealing Doug, with a very smug look on his face. 'Jerry, out.' He ordered. Jerry obeyed, 'you've just been called up, this slut isn't going to be much company now.' He then threw Santana into the back of the van, her hands were now free but that didn't matter much seeing as she was unconscious. 'Oh my god, Santana?' Rachel said, as Brittany could only cry. 'Santana?' Rachel repeated for her.

'Relax girls, she's fine. She'll be awake in no time.' With that, he gave them a wink, and then he slammed the doors. Quinn and Rachel knelt down either side of Santana, Brittany couldn't bring herself to move, she hated seeing her girlfriend so hurt. They rolled Santana over and gasped at what they saw. Her lip was bleeding and she had a bruise forming on her right cheek bone. There was blood coming from her hairline, and as they looked down, her clothes were all ripped. They knew that if they looked under her clothes they would find more damage. Quinn fell back against the van wall, as they felt the van start and then slowly drive off to their new destination.

About twenty minutes in, and Santana finally moved. She coughed and tried to focus, but her vision was momentarily blurry. She was lying on something soft, and realised it was Brittany. 'Brit?' She said quietly.

'Oh San, Santana we were so worried!' She said, tears falling down her face.

'Santana, how do you feel?' Quinn said, kneeling next to her friend.

'I, I don't know.' She tried to smile, but pain fought it back. 'It just hurts.'

'I know,' Quinn said, her voice shaking. 'It's going to be okay.'

'Santana, what happened out there?' Rachel asked, and as soon as she did Santana's eyes glazed over. 'Santana?' she repeated, as the brunette tried to push herself up off of the floor.

'Hey, take it slow okay, lean against me.' Brittany said, placing her back to the van, letting Santana rest on her.

'Just take your time okay,' Quinn said, as she and Rachel came to sit in front of her. The van was supposed to be tossing them around, but surprisingly Jerry was a rather tame driver, only occasionally did they have to hold themselves upright.

'He, um..' She paused, 'He kept hitting me, mainly in the stomach. He said he didn't want to mess up my face.' she chuckled. 'Then he, he…' She began to cry, as Brittany gently pulled her into a hug.

'Santana, it's okay we don't have to talk about it.' Rachel said.

'No I just, I cant believe how, how weak I was.'

'Santana what are you saying? He's a man more than twice your size.' Quinn pointed out.

'I know, but I couldn't move, I couldn't make him stop.' she sobbed into Brittany's arms, they all knew what she was referring to so there was no need to say it out loud.

The next few hours seemed like years. They didn't know where they were going, just that it was apparently a long way away. Santana had managed to cry herself to sleep in Brittany's arms, and the rest of the girls were speculating on where they could be going. 'Well if they were going to kill us I'm pretty sure they would have done it by now.' Rachel said.

'Oh, that's comforting.' Quinn sarcastically replied.

'Well I'm just saying it could be worse.'

'Could be worse! Look at Santana for Christ sake.' Quinn shouted. 'Wait, Rachel, they were so busy with Santana, they forgot to take my cell phone, what about yours.'

'Its in my pocket, I completely forgot.' She smiled, reaching in a pulling it out, Quinn doing the same.

'We cant be too loud guys.' Brittany pleaded.

'Got it Brit, I'm going to text Mr Schu, he'll get the cops.' Quinn began to text, which was surprisingly difficult with her hands bound. _'Need Help, Santana hurt. Car abandoned. Interstate. Two miles towards Carmel. Call Police. Kidnapped. Quinn.' _Yes, it sent!' She beamed at the other girls.

'Great, I've just sent Finn the same message.' Rachel added, 'Hopefully they can figure it out before it's too late.' She said.

'Guys?' Santana croaked. 'What's going on?'

'We just sent messages for help, keep quiet about it.' Rachel said.

'Yeah because I'm going to tell my best friend Doug.' She said sarcastically. With that, the van pulled to a stop. The two men got out of the car and opened the back doors, Doug fixated on Santana. 'Good morning sunshine, have a good sleep?' He grinned.

'Fuck you.' she spat.

'Oh, honey, we already played that game.' He laughed as he reached in and grabbed her out of the van. 'Come on girls, don't make me come in and get you.' They got out of the van and followed, Jerry coming up the rear.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Home**

They entered a large building. It looked like a school but it was dark, and seemingly deserted. Until they reached the second floor. It was a hallway, long and seemingly endless, and it was filled with cages. The girls looked around in shock at what they saw. The majority of the cages were being occupied, by girls. They looked like none of them were more then twenty, with some looking too young to even be in high school. 'What the hell is this?' Quinn asked, trying to hold back the tremble in her voice.

'Welcome to holding girls.' Jerry said cheerfully. 'This will be your new home until further notice.'

'Why? What are you doing with all of these girls?' Rachel asked, not holding back the tears.

'Let's just say that we are in a business, and for that business to work, some sacrifices have to be made.'

'And we're the sacrifices,' Santana said quietly, as Jerry hauled her along with the other girls. They walked to the end of the hall and went through another door. Inside were three private rooms that couldn't be seen from the main hall. He stopped at the first door, 'here it is girls, make yourselves at home.' He ushered them in one by one, cutting their hands free as he did so. 'Sleep tight,' Doug said meanly. And then he and Jerry left, slamming their door and locking it.

They looked around the room. It was grey, concrete everywhere, with two cots, one up against each wall. 'So, me and Rachel can share this one if you two take that one.' Quinn said. As she and Rachel sat down on the cot up against the left wall. Brittany nodded, moving over to sit on the right cot. Santana just stood, she didn't want to sit on the cot because she didn't want to accept that this was happening to them. I mean it was Lima. Nothing like this happened in their small town. But it was happening, and they needed to figure out how to get out of it. She simply lent against the wall and slid down it until she touched the floor. 'Santana?' Brittany said quietly,

'I'm okay Brit-Brit, just try and get some sleep.' She nodded to Brittany, who then laid down on the cot and tried to shut her eyes. 'you guys should get some rest too.'

'Santana, do you want to ta…' Santana cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

'No, Quinn I really don't. I just don't want all of us to be asleep if they come back and I slept enough in the van.'

'Okay, but here take this and try for help.' Quinn got off of the cot and handed her the phone. 'But be quiet and if you hear anything, like anyone coming, you hide it and wake us up okay.'

'Got it, now get some sleep.' She smiled, and Quinn did as she asked. Once she saw that they were sound asleep, Santana tried the phone. She dialled Mr Schu's number.

'Hello?' He said after the first ring, 'Quinn?'

'No, it's Santana.'

'Oh my god Santana, where are you guys? Are you okay?'

'No Mr Schu we're not, some guys, they took us after out car broke down.' She sniffed.

'Hey, it's alright, I got Quinn's text, and Finn ran into glee club hysterical because he got Rachel's. We called the police and they found your car.' Santana let out a sigh of relief. 'Can you tell me anything about where you are?'

'No, I'm not the best person to talk to, I was pretty out of it. All I can tell you is that we're in a huge building and there are loads of other girls here.' Just then a noise came from outside the door. 'Mr Schu, someone's coming, I have to go.'

'Santana,' He started.

'Just, please Mr Schu help us!' She said before she hung up, and then went over to Quinn and Rachel. 'Guys,' she shook Quinn's shoulders. 'Guys, someone's coming.' She gave Quinn back her phone and she hid it again. And the three girls sat up on the cot, waiting for someone to enter. Santana didn't wake Brittany. She had been up for hours worrying about her so she thought the least she could do was let her friend get some rest. A few moments later the door swung open. It was Doug. 'Ladies,' he said, as he threw some bags of chips and a bottle of water onto the floor in front of them. 'Dinner.' But he couldn't just leave it at that. He walked into the room and looked down at Brittany, 'she's cute when she sleeps, don't you think?' he looked at Santana.

'You need to stay away from her,' she said firmly, as she got up off of the cot and went gingerly over to Brittany who was still sound asleep. 'Do I?'

'Yeah, you do. You need to stay away from all of them.' Santana commanded.

'And, who is going to stop me?' he smiled, almost looking pleased with himself. 'You?' He laughed, 'You can barely stand.' He walked over to her, forcing her to back up until she was against the wall. 'You are weak, and I will destroy you.' With that, he grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her, hard and uninvited so she bit his lip. 'Ah,' He shouted, stepping back, 'You bitch.' Santana went down, he slapped her with all he had, and she felt it. 'Hey!' Quinn shouted, as she and Rachel both stood up. Brittany was now awake to, 'San?' she said hazily, 'Oh San!' she knelt down by her friend.

'Easy girls,' he said backing out of the room. 'But I'll be back for you princess.' he pointed at Santana and blew her a kiss through his bloody lips, as he locked the door on his way out.

'Santana are you okay?' Brittany asked, seeing another huge bruise form on Santana's face.

'No, no I'm not honey, none of us are.' She was crying. 'Oh I almost forgot,' she sniffed. 'I got through to Mr Schu, he said that they got you guys' texts and that the police found my car.'

'That's good, what else did you tell him?' Rachel said.

'Everything I knew. But it would be better if he could speak to one of you seeing as I don't remember much.'

'Okay, well we can give it a couple hours and then I'll call back.' Quinn said, and they all agreed. The time passed slowly. They shared the bags of Chips, and sipped the water not knowing when they would be given more. Brittany had calmed down and gone back to sleep once Santana had assured her she was alright. The other girls were sitting around chatting about glee, and other silly things to try and brighten their situation. 'So, shall we try Mr Schu again?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah, might as well give it ago.' Quinn said as she took the phone out from her pocket and dialled his number.

'Quinn?' He said, recognising her caller ID.

'Yeah, Mr Schu it's me.' She said relieved that he answered so quickly.

'Thank god, Santana hung up on me, I didn't know what to think.'

'Yeah one of their guys came in, she had to hide the phone.'

'Are you all alright?' He was incredibly concerned about his students, and was helping the police all he could.

'Well, not really Mr Schu. Brit's asleep at the moment, she was so tired. Rachel and I are fine. But Santana…' She let out a slight sob, and looked into the Latina's eyes.

'Is she okay? Quinn?'

'No, Mr Schu, she's not. This one guy has singled her out. She's really hurt Mr Schu. And he…he….' She cried.

'He what, Quinn, tell me what happened?' Mr Schu was nearly crying as well, hearing such pain in the voice of one of his students was heartbreaking.

'He raped her Mr Schu.' There was silence on the end of the phone for a few moments. 'Mr Schu?'

'Sorry, I'm here. Can you tell me anything else about where you are?' He had to brush off that last comment, at least for now, and focus on getting them home again.

'Not really. I mean the van ride was about two hours, I don't think it's that far away. The building looks like a school and there are other..' She was cut off.

'Yeah, Santana told me. Okay I'm going to call the police, you guys look after each other. I promise we will find you soon.'

'Okay Mr Schu, I better go then.'

'Okay Quinn, see you real soon okay.' She hung up.

'Now what?' Rachel asked.

'Now, we wait.' Quinn smiled reassuringly. 'Mr Schu said that the police are following all the leads they have.'

'Which isn't many.' Santana pointed out.

'Hey, it's going to be alright,' Rachel said, 'We'll be back in glee before you know it.'

'Yeah, sure. What is this place anyway?' She changed the subject.

'The only thing I can think off, you know seeing all the other girls, is that these guys are selling people.' Quinn said.

'Like people trafficking. And I guess their target audience are rich fat ass men who don't have anything else to do with their money' Santana added.

'Yeah.' Rachel agreed, as they heard Brittany wake up.

'San?' She said.

'I'm right here honey, don't worry.' Santana smiled up at her from her position on the floor.

'Are we going home soon?' She said sleepily.

'Yeah, real soon, go back to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens.'

'Okay, but please come to sleep soon, you look so tired and I'm worried about you.' Brittany smiled.

'Okay Brit-Brit, I promise, I'll be there soon.' She said, a tear running down her face as Brittany went back to sleep.

'Santana…' Quinn said gently before she was cut off.

'I don't want to talk about it Quinn, not now. When we get out of this I promise I will spill my guts to you but right now I cant, for Brittany's sake and for you guys' sake I wont break down.' She smiled. 'Please.'

'Okay Santana.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now i'm having writers block, but hopefully something will be up soon! <strong>

**But do tell me if you think it's a wast of time to continue!**

**All reviews appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Passed**

It had been three days now. They hadn't been out of the room once since they were brought here, and there wasn't even a window to let in sunlight or air. It was showing on their faces, all paler than they were supposed to be, and the only food they were given was dry bread or packs of chips, twice a day along with one bottle of water to share. They hadn't seen Jerry any more, but Doug had paid them another visit. Santana pissed him off to no end, and kneeing him in the crotch probably wasn't her best idea. That one had earned her a proper beat down, and he didn't seem to care about messing up her face that time. They had also managed to keep the phone hidden, although the battery ran out so there wasn't any use for it now. Rachel had turned her phone off right after she texted Finn, so they could use that one if they needed to, but at the moment things were looking pretty bleak. The girls were sitting on their beds, Quinn and Rachel sitting up with their back against the wall, whilst Santana was asleep on Brittany's lap across from them. Brittany was stroking her hair gently, and they were all glad to see that she could finally sleep. She still hadn't talked to them about what had happened with Doug outside the van when they were taken. 'This is a nightmare,' Quinn said, breaking the silence. 'What?' Rachel asked.

'This, it has to be a nightmare. It cant be real.'

'Are we going to wake up soon Q?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah, we are.' She smiled back, and then Santana started to lift her head from the blondes lap.

'Santana are you okay?' Rachel asked. Last night Santana had passed out after a beating from Doug. She had a cut lip and a trail of blood coming from her forehead. They didn't have anything to clean the blood off with, so they had just let her sleep, and all together they cried. 'I'm fine,' She smiled gingerly at them, a slight croak to her voice. 'You need to stop antagonising him S.' Quinn said.

'I know. But there's no way I'm going to let him get to you guys.' She lent against the wall, wincing from a pain in her side. But it was true, for the most part, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel we're unharmed. Although sleep depravation and malnutrition were affecting all of the girls. 'S, you've gotta let someone else take a hit for a change.' Quinn pleaded.

'No, no way,' Santana protested, tears leaking from her tired eyes.

'San,'

'No, Brit. All of you, I'm not letting them hurt you,' she said this so determinedly that they were almost, confused, at why she wanted to protect them so badly. 'Santana, is there something else going on here?' Rachel asked. Santana just stared at Brittany, the only person who knew. 'Santana?'

'Tell them S, don't worry I'm here.' She smiled grabbing the brunettes hand, and Santana began;

'So, my dad would get really drunk.' She sniffed, looking at the girls on the bed across from her. 'And long story short, he used to take his anger out on my mum. It took me five years to stand up to him, to protect her. I'm not going to let you guys down like I let her down. Okay? So just drop it.' They didn't know what to say, so they nodded. They then started to talk about glee club, and the future, and everything else, until they fell asleep.

'Santana!' Brittany shot upwards some time later, scanning the room for the Latina. Quinn and Rachel had been woken up by her outburst, and came over to her. 'Brit what's wrong?' Rachel asked, kneeling next to Quinn, in front of the startled blonde. 'Santana, where….' She looked behind her, and the small brunette was sleeping soundly at her back. 'She's right there B, it's okay, she's okay.' Quinn smiled, putting her hand on the blondes cheek. 'It's okay, you had a dream.' Brittany let out a breath, and snuggled back down beside Santana. 'She must be really tired Quinn, she didn't even flinch when Brit woke up.'

'I know,' She replied as they walked back to their bed, leaning against the wall once more.

'We've gotta get out of here.' Rachel sounded on the verge of tears.

'We will.' Quinn assured her.

'How do you know that?'

'Because,' she smiled at the smaller girl, 'It's us. And we're not going to miss Nationals this year for anything.' This caused Rachel to laugh, and both girls eventually drifted off to sleep again.

A short while later, they were once again startled awake by a loud noise. They heard banging and then shouting. 'What is that?' Quinn asked, as she and Rachel moved onto Santana and Brittany's bed. All four girls were now awake, and clinging on to each other more than they realised. Suddenly the door to the room flew open, and to no ones surprise, Doug was standing on the other side. 'You,' he shouted, pointing at Santana. 'Come with me, NOW!'

'Yeah right,' she scowled at him, and this made him mad.

'Come with me right now or I will hurt them, no,' he walked towards them and grabbed Quinn by the hair, 'I will kill them.' He had Quinn in his arms and Santana panicked.

'Fine, okay, I'm coming just please don't.' She pleaded, and got up from the bed, Brittany refusing to let go of her hand. 'B, come on I have to.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'No Santana you cant go with him.' Quinn said, choking out the words as Doug held her around the shoulders. He gave her a hard shake; 'you be quiet.'

'It's okay Q.' Santana smiled, walking over to them. 'What's going on anyway.'

'We're leaving, that's what's going on.' He replied, 'hurry the fuck up and get over here.'

'No, wait. Doug, wherever Santana goes, we go.' Rachel stood up, pulling Brittany with her.

'Oh for Christ's sake.' He huffed. 'Fine whatever, but we're going now.' He hauled Quinn out of the room and the others were quick to follow. 'Let her go, come on.' Santana requested, and Doug obliged, but grabbed Santana's arm instead. She was being dragged down the hall with the rest of the girls following. From behind them they heard more shouts, and then some gun shots. What the hell was going on. _'Freeze, Police!' _They heard moments later from downstairs. The police? Santana thought, they found us. Then she had a crazy idea. She turned back and looked at Quinn, and Quinn saw the look in her eyes. She was about to shout at Santana, tell her not to, but the brunette had already taken action. She kicked Doug in the side of the knee cap, causing him to crumple to the floor. 'Run! Guys, run!' She cried, and Rachel was the only one smart enough to listen to her. 'Rachel take them please! Drag them if you have to.' Doug had gotten to his feet and was backing Santana into a corner. She heard Rachel shouting at them; 'Brit, Quinn come on!' But she didn't see if they had gotten away. Before she knew it, Doug swung at her. Again and again, until all she could taste was her own blood, and the world around her disappeared into darkness. She was down, and the last thing she heard were the words; 'Stupid fucking bitch.'


	7. Chapter 7

**You Could Have Gotten Away**

Several hours later Santana regained consciousness. She found herself staring up at the ceiling of the same van that took them in the first place. 'Shit,' she whispered, moving her hand to the top of her head. It was throbbing, and she could feel how bruised her face was just by running her fingers gently over her skin. And then she heard a small voice from next to her. 'Santana?'

'Quinn?' she replied, recognising the blondes soft voice, and she tried to turn her head to see if she was hearing things. As she attempted to move a sharp pain shook her entire right side, her breath catching at the surprise of it, and for a moment she couldn't breath. 'Woah, hey,' Quinn said, sniffing. She had obviously been crying, and Santana saw this as the tall girl leaned over her. Blood shot eyes and tired lines marking her beautiful face. 'Santana please just stay there okay.' She smiled down at her. 'Q? What…?' Santana sobbed, knowing that they were in the same van, so they couldn't have been saved. 'Shhh, it's okay.' Quinn stroked her hair gently, still sending a false smile in the injured girls direction. 'Where's Brit? And Rachel? Oh god are they….?' Santana tried to sit up, out of panic more than anything, but Quinn held her down as best she could to avoid the smaller girl any further pain. 'San, Santana listen to me okay. They got away, Rachel made sure she got out, Brittany's fine, they're both fine.' She grinned, genuinely this time, at the fact that at least two of them had been rescued. 'They're fine.'

'Really?' Santana started to cry tears of joy, because they really needed something to be happy about right now. 'Yeah, really. Now please try not to move because you're hurt.'

'Yeah,' Santana remembered, 'can you just help me lean against something, I'm sick of staring at the ceiling.'

'Sure,' Quinn laughed, and helped gently lift Santana up so that the girls could face each other. She set her back against the cold wall of the van, and she stared at the blonde's face. 'What happened Q?' This caused Quinn's face to drop, not wanting to remember what had happened, but Santana needed to know. 'Erm, well Brit and Rachel got away. She did what you asked and dragged Brittany out of the building, kicking and screaming about how she didn't want to leave you. But Rachel's stronger than she looks.' Quinn smiled, and Santana couldn't help the grin that appeared on her own face. 'Remind me to thank her when we get out of this.' Santana said, Quinn replying with a nod.

'So, Doug was hitting you, he wouldn't stop. So I jumped on his back and started hitting him.'

'No shit,' Santana replied, 'why did you do that Q? You could have gotten away.'

'Yeah, but you couldn't.' She leant forward and took the brunette by the hands. 'You spent the whole time looking out for us, taking care of us, and you are the reason they got out safe. There was no way I was going to leave you alone with that maniac. Not a chance.' She smiled, releasing her hands and slumping back against the wall. Santana looked back at her, serious plastered across her face. 'Thank you, Quinn.'

'Don't mention it. But then..' she continued reliving the events of that afternoon, 'he was too strong for me, obviously, and threw me off within about a minute. You were out, cold, but I told him that if he was going to take you I was coming. So here we are, in the van, again.'

'Where are we going?'

'Don't know. But you've been out for hours, and I have no idea what direction we're going.'

'So, it's pretty safe to say, we're screwed?' Santana joked, tears glistening in her irises, as she tried to crawl over to Quinn. 'Shit that hurt.' She complained once she was leaning against the same side of the van as the blonde. 'Told you not to move.' She smirked.

'Yeah, yeah,' Santana coughed, and Quinn couldn't help but feel her pain too. 'Now you, Ms Fabray, need to get some sleep. You look like crap.'

'You think you're cute don't you Lopez?' Santana laughed, wincing at another pain in her stomach.

'Oh, I know I'm cute. Now sleep.' She ordered, and Quinn rested her head on the smaller girls side, falling asleep listening to her heart beat, whilst Santana felt the motion of the van. They were jumping about more now, like they were going over rocks or gravel or something that wasn't concrete. All she really knew was that wherever they were going, it wasn't going to be good, so she cried silently, not wanting to wake Quinn, and cursing herself for not making sure they all got away when they had the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe at Last**

Rachel and Brittany were ushered to the hospital right away. They were met outside the building by the paramedics and driven straight to Lima's one and only hospital, where the entire glee club along with their teacher and Miss Pillsbury, were waiting for them. They were looked at by one of the doctors and then given a double room so that they wouldn't be alone. They were fine physically, but the doctors found that they were severely undernourished and were making them stay in the hospital for a few days until they were healthy again. 'Why did you do it Rachel?' Brittany asked, once the nurses had finished getting them settled in. 'Do what?'

'Why did you take me away from her?' Brittany was crying, upset about leaving Santana behind.

'Because she asked me to Brit, she needed you to be safe.'

'But, she was so hurt and Quinn, she…' Brittany looked at Rachel with wide blue eyes.

'I know, she's with her Brit. They have each other.' Rachel smiled, and then some visitors walked in.

'Hey guys,' Mr Schu greeted them, followed by the glee club. Rachel was actually surprised that all of them had been allowed in. 'Hey.' Rachel and Brittany responded in unison.

'Are your parents here yet?'

'Yeah, they came and saw us, but wanted to go get some things so they could stay the night with us.' Rachel informed them, and Mr Schu nodded. 'Are you alright?' Finn asked, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder. 'Yeah,' she nodded, 'We're okay.' She looked over at Brittany, who still had tears in her eyes. 'So, Quinn and Santana?' Puck asked nervously.

'They, he… he, still has them.' Rachel said, looking down at the floor.

'What the hell happened guys?' Artie asked, wheeling in front of the two beds. The girls looked at each other once more, and Rachel told them all that had happened. From their car breaking down, to the guys that found them, and about Santana.

'What, she was, what?' Tina, and all of them, couldn't believe it.

'We think so. None of us saw what happened and she didn't want to talk about it. But,' Rachel started to cry, 'Mr Schu he kept hurting her, really badly.'

'Hey, it's okay,' Mr Schu said, sitting on the end of her bed. Mercedes had moved to sit next to Brittany and was holing her hand, whilst the guys had formed a semi-circle around them. 'Santana caused the distraction that allowed us to get out. She protected us Mr Schu.' He nodded.

'Okay, what about Quinn, is she alright?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I think so. We all look like this though, lack of food and sleep and stuff, but he never physically hurt her.'

'She took all the hits for us Mr Schu, Santana, she took every single one.' Brittany finally spoke, 'and I just left her there with him.' None of them knew what to say to that, or had any idea really about how to comfort them. They had experienced something no one should have to experience. And if you add on the guilt of leaving friends behind, when you know that they will be hurt even more, makes it a whole lot worse. 'Hey, B, don't do that okay.' Rachel smiled at her. 'Santana told us to run, she wanted us to be safe and she wanted to help make us safe.'

'Yeah, but I want her to be safe too.' Brittany cried. 'I cant bare to think about what he's doing to her and Quinn now. I'm not even going to be able to hold her when she cries, and comfort her when he puts his filthy hands on her.' Tears were dripping off of her chin now, and the heart of the glee club was breaking. This just wasn't right, it wasn't normal. Out of the whole town, four of their own had to be submitted to this torture and they wanted to know why. What kind of sick individual would do something like this. 'It's alright Brittany, Quinn is still with her, they'll make it through together.'

'How do you know that Mr Schu? They could be dead already.' Brittany stated bluntly, her blue eyes locking on his. 'I know that's not true Brittany, and you don't believe it either.'

'Yeah come on, they're two of the strongest chicks around, they will make it through this.' Puck assured them. 'Definitely.' Mike agreed, with Kurt and Lauren nodding in agreement.

'I know, I just,' Brittany broke down again. 'I just want to hold her again.'

'You will Brittany, I promise.' And that was the last thing Mr Schu said before visiting hours came to an end, and he escorted the glee kids out of the hospital, praying that his promise to Brittany would come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Location: Unknown**

'Rise and shine girls,' Doug shouted, as he ripped open the doors to the van, letting a hot blast of air steam through the inside of the van. Quinn gasped awake, the shock of the heat causing both of the girls to catch their breath. The sunlight burned their eyes, they had been inside for so long and they needed time to adjust. 'Out.' He ordered, as Quinn helped Santana up, and gently shuffled out of the van with one arm under the brunettes shoulders. 'What, no blindfolds? Handcuffs?' Santana asked, squinting and trying to get an understanding of their surrounding. 'Cute,' he replied, 'and look around, there's no where for you to go.' He laughed, slamming the doors shut as they surveyed the area. They were in the desert, somewhere. The heat was overwhelming and nothing was all they could see. There wasn't even a road so they had no idea what direction they drove in from, and there were no reception towers or houses. They were completely and utterly stranded. 'Come on, inside.' He said, grabbing Quinn by the arm to direct both girls in the opposite direction. Once they had turned around they saw a small shack. It was creepy, like Hills Have Eyes or Wrong Turn kind of creepy. Santana was thinking about how she wouldn't be surprised if there were body parts on ice in the fridge. He pushed them inside first, and then locked the door behind him as he walked into the tiny living room after them. Quinn saw him put the key in his pocket, and then he was dragging them into a different room.

It was the bedroom, or one of the bedrooms. 'Home sweet home girls.' They looked around. One single bed was on the far side of the room and they actually had a window this time. It was blocked with iron bars but still, it was a window. There wasn't much else to notice apart from a wardrobe, probably empty. 'Blondie, over here.' They looked at each other and Santana nodded, Quinn slowly releasing her arm and moving over to Doug. 'Sit.' He pointed to the floor, next to a small radiator.

'What? Why?' She questioned.

'Just do it,' he said, sharply pushing her down so that her back slammed against the wall.

'Hey!' Santana shouted, causing Doug to glare at her, and she remained silent.

'Hands up.' He motioned to the radiator, and then proceeded to bind her hands around it. 'There, that should be comfy.' He grinned.

'Bite me,' Quinn replied spitefully, and he backhanded her across the face, causing Santana to flinch.

'Be careful what you wish for tramp.' He bent down and stared her right in the eyes, and then blew her a kiss. She looked away in disgust, and then Doug turned his sights back on Santana. 'Your turn. Sit.' He pointed to a spot on the floor next to the bed, and it took Santana a minute to respond.

'What do you want from us?' She asked him flat out, looking into his eyes, but he just smiled and said; 'that's my business.'

'Huh, well I kind of think we have a right to know why this shit is happening to us!' She shouted at him, and saw his eyes flare. He really had a short fuse, but Santana couldn't help sparking it. 'You'll find out soon enough, now sit.' She shook her head and snorted, slowly moving to take her place on the ground. It wasn't even to annoy him really, she just hurt so much and any movement would set off a pain somewhere in her small frame. But Doug didn't care about that. He elbowed her in the back and she was thrown forwards, half on the bed, legs falling over the side. 'I said, sit down.'

'Yeah I fucking heard you.' With that, he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her back against the wall under the window. 'You really like pissing me off don't you slut?'

'Well,' she smiled, 'it's just really easy.'

'You're asking for it, but one more word from you and you get to watch blondie over there take some of the pain, do you understand me?' She looked at Quinn, sitting defenceless on the floor, and she knew she couldn't risk it. He pushed his hand under her neck and repeated; 'Do you fucking understand me!' She nodded, and as he released her she sat on the floor, breathing heavily, staring into Quinn's eyes as he bound her hands around the post of the bed. 'You girls behave now, I'll be back.'

'Santana,' Quinn called to her from across the room after Doug had left, slamming the door behind him. 'Yeah.' She replied.

'You okay?'

'As okay as I can be, you?' She smiled, leaning her head on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah. So, location; unknown.' Quinn joked, 'sounds like a really crappy crime novel.'

'They'll find us Q. I know it.' She smiled at the blonde, who had put her legs out in front of her, leaning back. She closed her eyes but she could still feel the brunettes gaze on her. 'S, go to sleep.' She ordered, not bothering to open her eyes. 'We need to rest while we can okay.'

'Yes boss.' Santana replied, grinning, and managed to lay herself down on the floor, arms held above her.


	10. Chapter 10

**That's your plan?**

'Santana, that's your plan?' Quinn stared at her from across the room.

'What?'

'That's not a plan!' She laughed, 'that's a long shot.' Santana adjusted her position on the floor, which was difficult as her hands were bound to the side of her and were slightly elevated. 'Well, Q, do you have any better ideas?' Quinn looked away, shaking her head.

'No,' She looked at the brunette, 'but what you're saying is too risky. And what if we don't pull it off?'

'Well then he kills us and none of it will matter anymore.' Santana grinned, but sensed that Quinn was not in the mood for jokes. 'I know, alright.' She looked down. 'I know it's going to be hard but we don't have another choice here. Please tell me that you trust me.'

'Of course I trust you, but S.' She saw the look in Santana's eyes and knew that she was right, it was their only hope, 'I think you've taken one to many blows to the head.' Santana smiled.

'Yeah, probably.' She replied, and both girls giggled for a moment. 'But Quinn, if I see the opportunity, I will take it.' Quinn nodded, and then both girls started to put the plan into action. They needed to get out of the bindings, but they couldn't let Doug see what they were doing.

Quinn was scraping the thick plastic along the jagged edge of the radiator, making some progress but it was going to take a while, whereas Santana wasn't as lucky. She was fixed to a rounded, wooden bed post, nothing to scrape it on. In the end she decided to just pull as hard as she could, in the hopes of stretching the binding enough so that her hands could slip out, or even pulling the post out from under the bed. It was going to take a lot of effort, but it wasn't like they had anything else to do right.

'How you doing over there S?' Quinn asked, looking up and seeing Santana slumped back against the bed, her wrists raw from tugging so hard. 'Not great, I'm so tired. This…' she paused to catch her breath, 'this is taking more energy than I thought. How about you?' Quinn looked at the girl opposite her, weak from everything that had happened to her, but still she refused to give up, and she replied; 'Good, I think. It's started to give a little bit and I'm cutting through it a tiny amount.' Santana smiled, she really needed to hear that. 'That's good. Have you heard anything from outside?' She asked, seeing as Quinn was nearest the door. 'Not really, some walking around earlier but it's died down, maybe he's asleep?'

'Maybe,' she smiled at the blonde, and then the door swung inwards and Doug walked in.

'Ladies,' he grinned, and they glared back at him. He then proceeded to come into the room further, and stand right next to Quinn. He pulled a camera out of his pocket, and the girls just looked at each other, worry streaming through their eyes. 'So, I'm going to need you to stay still, okay blondie?'

'What the fu..' But before Quinn could finish speaking, a bright flash went off in her face. 'Jesus!' She cried, turning her head away from the camera, covering her eyes.

'Hey! What the Fuck are you doing?' Santana finished for her.

'Just taking some pictures.' He smiled down at Quinn, 'Lets just say a third party had become, interested, in taking you off my hands.'

'No Fucking way, I'm not leaving Santana, I wont.' She scowled back up at him, and then he burst out laughing.

'What is so damn funny?' Santana asked ferociously, as Doug walked over to her.

'Just the fact that blondie seems to think she has a choice.' He bent down and started to stroke her hair. And when she tired to pull away, he grabbed a handful of it and turned her to face him. 'You, sweetheart, are mine now. Don't you forget it.' And he pressed his lips firmly against hers, causing her to cry out from the pressure, and all Quinn could do was watch. He pulled back, wiping his lips with his hand, and then snapped one last picture of Quinn on his way out. 'I'm going out. You will be locked in, so don't even think of trying anything. Or instead of selling blondie, I'll just kill her, and you can watch.' He smirked at Santana as he closed the door behind him, leaving the girls alone once more. They remained quiet until they heard him leave, and then they heard the van roar away into the distance. They were alone.

'Santana, are you okay?' Quinn looked over at her, but she didn't respond. Santana had started to cry, almost hysterically, and was tugging sharply on the plastic around her wrists. 'Santana!' Quinn shouted, and she had started to cry as well. 'Santana, stop!' But she wasn't listening. She was pulling as hard as she could, pushing off of her feet to gain more leverage. After a few more minutes of this she couldn't keep it up, she had made her wrists bleed and Quinn could only watch as the muggy red substance slowly seeped down to her elbows. And then she gave up completely, put her back against the bed, and cried breathlessly. 'Santana,' Quinn said again softly, 'It will be okay.'

'No it wont Q,' She looked over at her and smiled. 'And I want you to know,' she sniffed, 'that if it happens, if he sells you, if you're not with me,' Quinn just stared at her, 'I wont survive.' And that was the moment. The moment Quinn saw all of the fight drain out of her friend. And there was no way she could let that happen if had any hope of getting out of this. 'Well, we need to make sure that he doesn't get the chance to.' Quinn replied confidently, and then went back to scraping the wrist tie along the radiator, twice as fast and as hard because she couldn't let Santana give up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Familiar Face**

Quinn had watched Santana cry herself into a much needed sleep. She had never seen the brunette as defeated, and they had Sue as a cheerleading coach for years, so she is not the easiest girl to break down. The blonde had been relentlessly scraping away at the plastic strip encasing her wrists and she was very close to a breakthrough. But knowing their luck Doug would come back and realise what they were trying to do. Just then, she heard the van pulling back up outside. 'Shit,' she whispered, and then looked over at Santana. 'Santana?' she whispered, 'San, wake up.'

'Q? What is it?' She said quietly, as she hauled herself up off of the floor and lent her head against the bed, staring at Quinn through drained eyes. 'I think he's back, I heard the van.' Santana nodded, and then looked down. 'Hey, S, come on. Look,' Santana lifted her head once more to look at the blonde girl sitting across from her. 'I've nearly broken through,' she motioned to her wrists. 'We just need him to leave once more and then we'll be out of here,' she smiled, 'okay?'

'Okay Q,' Santana said unconvincingly, as she smiled back, and then her head turned towards the door. They heard the front door slam shut, and then muffled voices coming from outside. Doug was not alone.

'_What the fuck are you doing!' _Shouted the first voice, who definitely wasn't Doug.

'_What?' _Doug replied.

'_Bringing them here, keeping them? What the hell was going through your mind when you decided to do this?' _

'_I like her okay, and the blonde wouldn't leave her, so I didn't have a choice.' _Doug's voice was getting louder. _'Well here's an idea genius, you should have left them both! The cops raided our entire warehouse, they will be all over you in days.' _

'_Relax, okay. No cops are coming here.'_

'_You're so sure are you, hey don't walk away from me Doug.'_

The conversation faded, and Quinn and Santana were staring at each other. They had been listening contently to the voices and suddenly Quinn realised; 'It's Jerry.'

'No, you think?' Santana questioned.

'Well, he was always a bit, apprehensive, about Doug, maybe he knows he's taken it too far? Maybe he could help us get out of here?' Her face suddenly lit up, but Santana wasn't as easily convinced. 'We can hope Q.' And then the men started to speak again.

'_Look,' _Doug began; _'you can have the blonde, we can make this a partnership. I just need you to take her off my hands.'_

'_What, are you out of your mind! No fucking way man. I'm out of this. I didn't even want to be in it in the first place. This is your thing, not mine.'_ They heard his footsteps as he pounded back towards the front door.

'_Fine, fine, wait.' _Doug shouted, _'I wont make you agree to anything, just take a look. If you saw her again you might change your mind.'_

'_Fine.' _Jerry huffed, if only to get Doug to drop his crazy idea. And then the door to their room opened.

The girls immediately saw the shock on his face when he saw them, genuine shock, so he must have meant what he said about not even wanting to take part in the whole ordeal. 'Jesus,' He whispered.

'Hey Jerry,' Quinn smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. She would do anything to persuade him to help them, even if it meant looking pathetic and shedding some tears. He gave her a soft smile back, and then turned back to Doug. 'Could I have a minute alone, with the girls.' He questioned.

'Sure,' Doug looked at Santana, who glared back at him. 'I'll be right outside.' He suspiciously walked backwards out of the room, and gently closed the door, whilst Jerry knelt down besides Quinn. 'I am so sorry.' He spoke softly, looking Quinn over, checking out her state.

'I know,' She cried softly back, keeping her voice as low as it would go to avoid Doug coming back in prematurely. 'And, we really need your help.' She begged.

'Girls, I,' he looked over at Santana, who was staring at him with glistening brown eyes, 'I cant.' He looked down, he looked ashamed of himself. And their hope drained out of them once more. 'I cant help you, directly.' He looked back up at Quinn, and smiled as if he saw a light switch back on inside of her. 'What do you mean?' Santana asked, curious.

'Just that, none of this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to deliver the girls and move on, go find some more. But then.' He looked at Santana, 'Then he saw you and something changed.'

'So, it's my fault we're here.' She said, feeling more guilty than ever.

'No, it's his fault. You just reminded him of someone. That's not your fault.'

'So, about helping us?' Quinn wanted to speed it along.

'Yeah, well once I get out of here I'll call the police. I'll tell them everything I swear to you.' And without speaking, he slipped a small penknife out of his pocket and into the palms of Quinn's hands. She looked at him with a grateful smile and then concealed the knife between her palms. 'Doug!' He shouted, and the door flew open. 'I'm done, my answer is still no. These bitches are no use, the state their in.' He got up and walked out of the room, Doug giving them a final smile before leaving.

'This is good S, we're going to be out of here in no time.' Grinning madly for the first time in days, Quinn looked over her friend, who couldn't help smiling back. But then, disaster. They heard a fight, and a crash, and then silence. It was very short lived and over before they realised what was going on, until Doug walked back in, blood on his shirt. 'You whores really think I wouldn't be listening in? You really think I trust that motherfucker enough to leave him in her without surveillance? He was never on board with me, not completely, and I knew as soon as I picked him up in town that he would betray me. And I was right.' He walked into the room, leaning against the wall to the side of the two girls. 'And now, now you've made me angry. And that's….. well I'm disappointed.' He grinned, and then headed straight for Quinn. He gripped her throat tightly, lifting her partially off of the floor, and digging his nails around her pulse. She started to choke, and Santana watched in terror as he was about to choke the life out of her. 'Stop!' Santana yelled, 'Stop, please!' She was shouting through her tears, willing him and begging him to release her. 'I'll do anything, just please stop.' she whimpered, but he finally let go. 'What was that?' He turned to face her, as Quinn slumped down, back against the wall, gasping for the air that she desperately needed. 'I said, I'll do anything.'

'That's what I was hoping for.' He smiled, and walked over to her menacingly, Cupping his hand under her chin, and she knew she had played right into what he wanted. 'San…. No… S.' Quinn's voice was raspy, and not loud at all, and then Doug proceeded to kiss Santana. It was passionate, and long winded, and all Santana wanted to do was cry. She felt like she would throw up if he continued to touch her, but she knew he was going to. At least he'll be away from Q, was the last thing that went through her mind as he cut her restraints and let her hands fall to the floor. 'Santana, fight…. him come on, please… don't let him do this, not….. not again.'

'It's okay Q, I mean what's the point.' She replied, as Doug hauled her out of the room, leaving Quinn alone and terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, Get Up!**

Time went by slowly for Quinn. She cried almost every second because all she was able to think about was what that monster was doing to one of her best friends. 'Come on Fabray,' She sniffed, trying to force the tears back inside. But it was no use. She tried to concentrate on freeing herself, so he opened her hands and studied the pen knife Jerry gave her. And then she though of him, 'Oh god, he died trying to save us.' She whimpered, as she looked at the initials in the knife. _J.F.J._ She wondered what his other two names were as she carefully flipped it open to reveal the blade.

Just as she was about to begin sawing at the plastic, she heard noise from outside. She quickly folded the knife over and closed her hands, pretending to grip onto the radiator, and the door flew open once more. 'Well, wasn't that fun.' Doug said cheerfully as he walked back into the room. All Quinn wanted to do was wipe that smug look off of his face, she didn't even care at this point if she had to kill him, because she would do it in a heartbeat. Quinn then saw him dragging Santana by the shoulder, her face frozen and emotionless. 'Santana,' Quinn shouted, 'Get your hands of her!' Quinn was crying, and she knew that the damage had already been done. She just wanted to get him away from her. 'Okay, I guess I could. I mean it's not like there wont be a next time.' He smiled at Santana, who kept her eyes forward, and he planted one last rough kiss on her face before throwing her down onto the floor in front of Quinn. She let out a gasp upon hearing Santana's body hit the ground, the Latina seemingly unaware if any pain was coming over her. 'See you later girls.' And he was gone again, whistling a tune as he walked further away.

'Santana?' Quinn cried, 'San?' She was just staring, not moving or making an effort to get up. Her hands were unbound but it seemed redundant now anyway. He had taken everything from her, so she didn't have any reason to get up. 'Santana please, get up!' Quinn shouted this time, and Santana's eyelids flickered, moving them in Quinn's direction. 'Q…Quinn,' She said dryly, 'I'm, I'm sorry.'

'Hey, no, why are you sorry?' Quinn said gently, staring back down into her wounded eyes.

'I'm…. I'm sorry, because I'm done, I…. just I'm done.' She closed her eyes, tears seeping from the sides and pooling onto the dirty carpet below her. Quinn's heart broke over and over looking at the girl in front of her. She had more bruises now, they covered her already tanned skin in welts of blue and purple. Her clothes were even more ripped and all Quinn wanted to do was hold her in her arms. She couldn't even imagine Brittany's reaction if she saw Santana like this, it would kill her. Blood was now soaking into the floor, coming from various cuts on her small body. But the one Quinn was worried about was on her forehead. Santana had been hit several times in the head and each time more blood seemed to be released. She had to fix this, she needed to save her. 'Santana, what do you mean you're done?' Quinn wanted to know for sure, and Santana's eyes opened again.

'I mean it's over…. I don't know how I'll survive this now. But I..' She started to push herself up off of the floor. She was now kneeling, her arms holding her up and she gazed directly into Quinn's eyes. 'I promise you I will get you out.' She said firmly. 'And this time, if you,' She coughed and put a hand to her stomach. 'Santana?' Quinn said, concerned.

'I'm fine,' She smiled and continued; 'if you get another chance to run, you have to promise me that you'll take it.' Shock and desperation crossed Quinn's face and Santana saw this, but before she could speak again Quinn said forcefully; 'And if you get the chance to run Santana, you have to take it.' She almost sounded angry at her friend for not wanting to save herself, but Santana just shook her head and looked to the floor. 'Why! Santana, you can't let him win.'

'He wont Q, don't you get it.' Santana looked at the blonde, tears staining her cheeks once more but she seemed to be oblivious to them. And then she cleared up the confused look on Quinn's face. 'If you get away you can call the cops. You can send that motherfucker to jail and he wont win.' She smiled.

'Santana, you're making it sound like you're not going to be alive much longer.' Quinn sobbed, but Santana just shrugged. 'Maybe I wont.'

'Santana,' Quinn whispered, 'you cant, you just have to hang on okay, it's going to be fine. I promise you!' Her voice escalating as she spat the words out between sobs.

'I know, Q, I know what I have to do. And if the time comes when I can get away, great, I absolutely will.'

'S,' Quinn Looked at her friend. Her friend who was so confident and full of hope, was beaten down so far she didn't care if she was alive or not. 'All I'm saying Q, is that you are my priority, okay, if we can both get out without being noticed, then we will, but if one of us has to stay, it will be me.'

'Santana no, come on,'

'It. Will. Be. Me, Q.' And Quinn heard the strength in her voice, the strength that still came out even in the darkest days. Maybe the fight wasn't completely over? She thought. And she needed to make Santana realise that she does have something worth living for, Brittany.

'NO!' Quinn shouted, but then lowering her tone in case they were heard. Santana flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, and then she saw the fire in Quinn's eyes. 'We are getting out of this together. We will be fine and we will be safe again.' Santana looked down again and started to cry, but Quinn continued; 'And you will be back in Brittany's arms.' Her head shot upwards, she had almost forgotten about the beautiful blonde waiting for her. Worrying about her. 'Because if you don't care about making it out of this, Brittany does. And she will not survive if you leave her. She will blame herself for leaving you when you told her too and she will NEVER recover, so listen to me Santana Lopez;' Santana looked up, slightly grinning but Quinn decided to ignore it for now. 'We will get out of this together. Okay?' Santana nodded, and Quinn was still filled with adrenaline from the speech she just gave. She studied Santana's face. 'Why are you smiling?'

'Thanks, Quinn.' She laughed, tears flowing freely, and then crawled over to the blonde and lent against her. 'Thank you.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A Long Shot**

Quinn had let Santana sleep on her shoulder for a while. God knows the girl needed it. She drifted off about two minutes after she lent against the blonde. 'Santana?' She whispered, causing the brunette to sigh and croak out; 'What is it Q?' The smaller girl lifted her head off of the blonde's shoulder and turned her eyes to her face. 'I think we need to put the plan into action.' Santana couldn't make the look of shock wash from her face; 'you mean my plan, which earlier you called, a long shot.'

'Yeah, that's the one.' Quinn smiled, 'We have to get out of here S.'

'I know,' Santana painfully crawled so that she was facing Quinn, who then opened her palms.

'Take the knife.'

'Where the hell did that come from?' Santana asked, as she removed the tiny pen knife from her friends hands. 'Jerry,' She smiled. 'But that's not important. Here's what we need to do okay….'

Quinn began to explain her plan to Santana, and she didn't fight her. Santana knew they had to get out of here, she knew that Quinn needed to be safe and she would do anything to get her there. 'You got it S?'

'Yeah, and remember if something goes wrong.' Santana stared at her.

'I know, run for my life.' Quinn smiled, 'but if we can both run you have to promise me you will to.' Santana looked at her, 'Think of Brit, please promise me you wont do anything brave or stupid.'

'I..' She paused.

'Santana!'

'Okay, okay, I promise.' She crossed her legs gingerly on the floor, and started to hold her stomach again. 'You alright?' Quinn was very concerned, studying her friend's facial expressions.

'Yeah,' she lied.

'Santana you can tell me, what happened earlier?' She looked at the blonde. One side of her face was a bruise, and the bags under her eyes were getting larger. She looked so worn out and Santana really didn't want to tell her anything else that would make her feel bad, but Quinn was one of her closest friends, and she just really needed to tell someone. 'He, erm..' She sniffed, as Quinn saw the tears forming again. 'It was the same as outside the van, on the first day. He…' She sobbed, and Quinn gave her a reassuring smile, all the while tears seeping from her eyes. 'It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know.' Santana gave her a look of thanks, and she continued;

'He wouldn't stop hitting me, it just hurts so bad Q.'

'I'm so sorry honey, I wish I could help you more.'

'No, Quinn you're amazing, you know that right?' Quinn nodded slightly, and the brunette smiled.

Then they heard the loud footsteps of their captor, and the plan was set in motion. 'Ready?' Quinn asked, and Santana nodded, taking her position lying on the floor.

'So ladies, how are we doing?' He smiled, walking casually around the room, hands in his pockets. The girls remained silent, Santana just staring at the floor in the exact position he had left her. 'What did you do to her?' Quinn sobbed, 'She hasn't moved.'

'We just had a little fun, isn't that right sweetheart,' He knelt down by Santana and started to stroke her hair. Quinn saw her flinch when he touched her, Santana's eyes were glowing with fear and anger. 'Stop touching her.' Quinn said forcefully, because she needed him to come closer to her.

'Or what?' He laughed, and moved his hand down Santana's back, Quinn watching a tear fall down her face. 'Just stop, you motherfucker!' Quinn shouted. And she got what she wanted. Doug got up from his knees and stormed over to the blonde, stopping to bend down in front of her. 'How dare yo….' He started, but before he knew it Quinn's legs tripped him up, causing him to land heavily on the floor. 'Now!' Quinn shouted, as she let go of the plastic tying her to the radiator, Santana had cut her free with the knife earlier, and then Santana herself made her move. She hastily got up from the floor and plunged the knife as deep as she could get it into Doug's chest. 'Ah! You bitches!' He cried out in pain, Santana's attack distracting him enough so that Quinn could get the keys out of his pocket. One swift movement of his arm made Santana fly backwards, landing on her side, sending previous pains rippling back through her. 'Santana! Come on!' Quinn shouted, as she scooped up the keys and then dragged the brunette out by her hand.

'Come back here! You cant! Hey!' He bellowed after them, but they were heading straight for the door. 'Come on Q,' Santana whispered, as she saw the blonde fumbling with the keys.

'I got it, I got it,' She said confidently to herself, as the key first slid in, and then turned. 'I got it!' She said, definitely this time, as she opened the door and saw freedom. But then she heard a heartbreaking sound from behind her.

'Take one step outside that door and I will slit her throat.' He breathed, as Quinn slowly turned around. He had chased them out to the door and grabbed Santana. 'No.' Quinn whispered, not feeling like any of this was real. 'I mean it blondie, get back in her and lock the door.'

'No, Q, remember what we said, just run!' Santana shouted at her, but the knife Doug was holding at her throat made it hard for her to speak. He pushed down on it harder, causing her to gasp. 'No! stop okay, I'm coming in, please stop.' Quinn begged, seeing a drop of blood trickle down Santana's already bruised neck. 'Good girl, nice and slow now.'

'Quinn! No come on, please! Just go!'

'Shut your filthy mouth!' Doug spoke through gritted teeth, as he watched the blonde slowly walk back towards him. She saw the tears in Santana's eyes, she saw the smug look on Doug's face, and as she turned around to close the door, she saw what was left of their hope, disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Days?**

Her world was dark. She couldn't open her eyes, not yet. She was in too much pain. The laugh of her sweet Brittany was running through her mind as she felt the hard floor beneath her. The glistening blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes made her momentarily forget where she was, and she desperately wanted to stay in the illusion. Moving her hand she felt a sharp pain shoot up her side, and groaned as she placed the same hand on her forehead, her eyes still glued closed. Then she felt another hand on her, that wasn't her own. Her heartbeat raced and her eyelids fluttered, fearing that it was Doug again. 'San, honey it's okay, it's me.' Quinn's voice. Her eyes parted momentarily, and she saw the blonde above her, crying her eyes out. Santana couldn't make herself speak, she didn't have nearly enough strength so she let herself drift back to her peaceful vision of safety.

Three hours later and Santana was awake again, this time coherent enough to have a conversation.

They were in the same room as before, not bound but the door was locked and the windows still barred. 'What happened Q? I don't…. I remember being thrown, I think.' She stared at the blonde in front of her, who had obviously been on the end of a few of Doug's painful hits. She had a black eye and a cut along her jaw line, sending a dark red drizzle down her face. 'Yeah, you were.' Quinn said, wiping her nose.

'Why are you crying Q?' Santana asked.

'Because he…' She burst into tears, 'this happened two days ago, Santana, you were out for two days.' She wiped her eyes and looked at the brunette.

'Two…. two days?' She looked confused, 'No, it was today, he….' She was disoriented, bewildered as to why she couldn't wake up sooner.

'It's okay,' Quinn smiled, 'you're here now so It's okay.'

'No it's not, what happened, did he…' Thoughts went racing through her mind, what had happened in those two days? What has Quinn been doing? If Doug laid his hands on Quinn she would kill him, she knew that. 'Quinn, did he touch you?' Santana felt the tears seeping over her wounded skin.

'No,' Quinn shook her head, 'No he said you were his girl, he didn't want me.' Santana let out a sigh of relief, and Quinn crawled over to her. 'Oh San,' She threw her arms gently around the brunette's waist, leaning back against the wall with her. 'I though he had killed you,' she spoke through her tears as Santana gripped onto her arm. 'I thought you would never wake up.'

'Well I had some help.' Santana informed her, causing Quinn to look at her oddly, 'I dreamt about Brit.' Santana smiled, 'I have to get back to her Q, I have to.'

'You will,' she hugged her tighter, 'we will.'

'How do you know, I mean we tried to get out and it didn't work. What makes you think that the next time we try something he wont just kill us?'

'Well he seems to like you, so I think I'll be first to go.'

'Not funny Q, I mean it. He must be pretty pissed.' Quinn sat up next to the Latina, and brushed some of the brunette's long hair out of her eyes. 'He was pissed. You did stab him S.' She smiled.

'I remember,' she chuckled, 'bastard deserves worse.' She put a hand to her stomach as she felt it growling. 'God, I'm so hungry,' She looked at Quinn. 'Has he been feeding you?'

'Yeah, the same as before, I saved some.' She weakly got up and walked to the bed. Resting on it was three quarters of a bottle of water and an unopened bag of chips. 'Here,' she handed them to Santana as she sat back on the floor. Santana opened the bottle and took a deep swig of water, and only now did she realise how much she hurt. The small swallowing movement contracted her throat, making the water sink roughly down into her stomach. She put her hand to her neck and coughed, feeling a small wound. 'That's where he had the knife, S. I stopped it bleeding but it's gonna leave a scar.'

'Thanks Quinn,' She smiled, and handed Quinn the water.

'No, I've had some. You need it.'

'Q, there was nearly a whole bottle, please have some more.' Santana shook the water in her direction, and the blonde reluctantly took it, swallowing a small amount. 'Happy?' She asked.

'Ecstatic.' Santana smiled, and opened the chips.

A few hours later Quinn had fallen asleep. Santana knew she hadn't slept much over the past two days, and she hated herself for not waking up sooner. For not being in it with her. She got to have a break from this reality, this fucked up thing that's happening to them, whilst Quinn was in hell all alone. But that was all going to change. She would not leave Quinn again and if Doug came back in here she would kill him. She felt Quinn stir. The blonde was lying on Santana's lap, holding her leg with one of her hands, and Santana began to stroke her hair. 'San,' Quinn said.

'Yeah?' Santana looked down at her.

'Are you really alright?' She had turned her head so that she was staring up at the brunette, and the tear rolling down her cheek said everything. 'No, Q, I'm not.' She tried to smile, but it turned into a waterfall of uncontrollable emotion. 'I'm… I… I feel dead inside….' Quinn pulled herself up and embraced the Latina, letting her tears soak into her already dirty clothes. Her body was shaking, and Quinn was trying her best not to break down with her. 'It's okay,' Quinn shushed her and tried to make it better. Well, some of it. She had no idea what it felt like for Santana, to be abused in that way, so she couldn't do anything except hold her and pray that they would get out of this alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Leaving**

'Rise and shine girls.' Doug stalked into the room, hands at his sides clenched into fists.

'W… what?' Quinn croaked out. It was still dark, and she was back on Santana's lap as the Latina slept soundly against the wall. 'I said, it's time to get up.'

'Why?'

'Because I said so blondie, now wake her up or I'll do it my way.' Quinn glared at him, but did as he asked. 'San, honey wake up.' Quinn gently stroked her cheek, not wanting to hurt her, and then she opened her eyes. 'Q? What's….' and then she saw Doug.

'Hey princess, haven't seen you in two whole days, I didn't mean to throw you that hard, scout's honour.' He smiled down at them, arrogant look back on his face.

'Yeah okay,' She stared back at him, 'how's the whole in your chest?' Santana said sarcastically, 'I didn't mean to stab your ass.'

'Up blondie, now!' He yelled, and Quinn looked back at Santana, who nodded her head. Quinn reluctantly moved up and away from Santana so that she was leaning against the bed. Doug bent down besides the broken Latina; 'Do anything like that again, and you will have killed your friend.' He whispered, stroking her hair, the smile never faltering from his face. Quinn saw what little colour Santana had drain out of her face, but she couldn't hear what was being said, and then Doug struck Santana, her body landing sideways on the floor against the wall. The girls just stared at each other, knowing that now was not the time to take a stand. They were far to weak and Santana didn't want to risk Quinn this way, and vice versa. 'So,' Doug stood back up. 'Shall we?' He motioned to the door.

'Shall we what?' Quinn asked, terror coursing through her veins.

'We're going, leaving this dump.'

'Going where?' Santana said hoarsely.

'Away.' He responded. 'Now get her up and out her in two minutes or I will drag you both.' He directed this at Quinn who went to Santana's side as soon as Doug walked out.

'So, leaving?' Santana looked up at the blonde.

'Yeah, looks that way.' She smiled, grabbing a hold of Santana under her left arm and hauling her to her feet. 'Shit!' She wheezed, grabbing the back of Quinn's top to keep her balance. 'You scared?' They looked at each other and Quinn replied; 'terrified.'

They walked out into the living room and saw that the front door was open. It was pitch black outside and they could feel the cold whistling through the opening. They didn't need to speak to know that they wouldn't have a chance running for it. Santana could barely stand and Doug would be onto them in seconds. And even if they got away from him, the cold would take them before they could reach civilisation. Killed by a mad man or freeze to death? Their options were not ones they wanted to take, unless they had to.

'Come on then, outside.' He ushered them out the door, one had on Quinn's shoulder to stop them making a break for it, and then stopped them just outside the doors of the van. Quinn felt Santana shaking beside her, and then she realised that the Latina had a considerably less amount of clothing covering her body. Some of it had been ripped from Doug's attacks, but it was Santana after all and she didn't wear much to start with. Her jeans were the most intact, and a black vest top was all that covered her torso. But it had been torn repeatedly, and Quinn could see large bruised sections of flesh that were on show.

'Get in.' Doug ordered, once he had opened the double doors to the back of the van. They did as he asked, not wanting to enrage him at this precise moment. Each girl sat on one side of the van, leaning against the cold metal interior, which only prompted their cold discomfort even more. Doug then switched on a lamp and set it in the back of the van. 'Hold on tight.' He winked, moving to close the doors. 'Where the fuck are you taking us!' Quinn yelled, one last chance for an explanation right? But the doors had been slammed in her face, and they were left with the subtle glow of the lamp, and the fear of what was to come.

The van was started, and then they were off. Going back over the rocky lands towards some place new and probably just as terrifying. 'Santana are you okay?' Quinn asked a few minutes in. The Latina had her hands in her lap, her head had fallen forwards and was hanging in front of her body. She was still shaking. 'Y…yeah I… I'm fine.' She said through chattering teeth, managing to lift her head and look at the blonde. 'You're lying S.'

'Y….yeah, so..' She smiled, and Quinn looked at her sadly. 'I'm just, s….so cold.' She laughed, trying to see if the movement would warm her. It didn't. She just felt all of the pain at once and the tears came again. Quinn carefully moved to sit beside her, navigating the awkward movements of the van, and then took her cardigan off. 'What are you…' Santana began, but before she could finish Quinn had wrapped the light blue material around her shaking shoulder. 'You said you were cold.'

'Yeah, but you…. You need it to.' Santana looked at her. Her blonde wavy hair looking so pretty in the dim lights, even though they hadn't showered in a week or more. 'No, I don't.' Quinn smiled. 'I have more clothes on that you anyway, I'm fine.' It was true. Quinn's knee length dress, embedded with pretty flowers and leaves, was completely in tact. The sleeves were three quarter length and the only thing wrong with it was that it was dirty and in some places tainted with blood. 'You sure?' Santana questioned, as she pulled the cardigan further around her body, with it almost wrapping around twice. 'I'm positive.' She smiled, and placed her arms around the brunette, who didn't even care that she ached so much, she just wanted Quinn close to her. 'And Q?' Santana looked sideways so that their eyes were meeting. 'Yeah?'

'I have another long shot idea if you want to hear it?' She smiled, and the blonde nodded, laying her head on Santana's quivering shoulder in an effort to make her warm again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Long Shot, Take Two**

'So, you ready for this?' Santana asked, having warmed up enough to give Quinn back her cardigan.

'Yeah, you?' She replied, hardly confident.

'Okay then, the next time the van stops. Got it?' Quinn nodded, and then both girls braced their hands against the back doors to the van.

_Three hours earlier…._

'You really think we can make that work?' Quinn asked, sitting next to Santana, both girls staring forwards across the van. 'Yeah.' Santana replied, and then got up slowly. She was holding a crow bar which they had found amongst the mess in the back of the van. 'Alright then.' Quinn agreed, willing to trust anything the Latina suggested.

Santana went over to the doors and placed the crow bar between where they joined, and started to push. She figured that if they could break the lock, they would be able to push the doors open and escape. It was worth a shot right?

'Okay, my go.' Quinn said about ten minutes later, seeing Santana's chest heaving from exhaustion.

'What?' She panted, looking back at the blonde, 'I only just started?' She looked confused.

'Santana,' Quinn got up and placed her hand over the brunettes, 'You're tired, let me take over for a bit okay.' Santana reluctantly nodded, and let the crow bar slip out of her grip and into her friends hands. Quinn smiled and watched her sit back against the van, looking up to the ceiling and inhaling a deep breath, and then she focused on the door.

They were doing this constantly for the next few hours, switching every so often so that they could keep up what little strength they had left. The van would stop occasionally, and whichever girl was working on the door would have to quickly return to sitting down, just in case Doug decided to make a stop and come check on them. He never did. And they were pretty thankful. Because if he opened the doors he would definitely see the hack job they were creating on the inside. And then it would really be over. They only had one shot to make this work, and they needed to make sure they picked their moment carefully.

'Hey,' Quinn said after a while, 'Hey S, I think, I think I got it.' She looked back at the brunette and smiled, the lock was open.

'Great, that's good.' Santana smiled as well, walking over to the blonde and putting a hand on her shoulder. 'Now what?' Quinn asked.

'Now, we wait.' Santana ushered her over to sit down, 'give me the crow bar Q.' She said, taking it from the blonde. 'Why?' Quinn asked.

'Because if we don't manage to pull this off, I don't want us to be defenceless.'

'Right, good thinking.'

'Yeah,' Santana smiled, placing the crow bar on her lap. 'Q?' She whispered.

'What?' Quinn turned her head sideways.

'Before we try this I need you to know something.' Santana was being deadly serious, Quinn knew this was bad. 'What is it?' She put her hand on the Latina's leg.

'Remember when Doug woke us up earlier? He whispered something in my ear.'

'Yeah.' Quinn nodded.

'He said that if I tried anything stupid again, he..' She swallowed, 'he said he would kill you.' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Oh,' Quinn whispered.

'So..' Santana continued, 'If you don't want to do this we wont.' She looked into green eyes, seeing the fear in them, but also the hope.

'No, we have to do this.' She said firmly.

'But Q..' Santana started, but Quinn cut her off.

'No buts, this is our plan, okay?' Santana nodded. 'And besides, you look like shit S, you need a hospital.' Santana smiled.

'Yeah well, right back at ya Q.' And smiles broke out on both of their faces for that one moment, making each other feel safe, before they put their plan into action.

_Present time…_

The van had stopped several times since they had broken through the lock, but none of these stops had felt right. If the van was stopped for too long Doug would see them out of his mirrors as they ran off, but if it didn't stop for long enough, one of the girls could still be in the van when it set off again. And they were pretty sure it was light out, so they would be easily noticed. All Quinn hoped was that they were driving through a populated area, no way would Doug attack them in front of a mess of people. They would hope. 'So,' Quinn said, their hands still stuck pressed against the back of the van, 'next time the van stops right.' Quinn mocked.

'Picking the moment Q,' Santana smiled, but Quinn knew she was terrified. They both were, but they needed to suck it up and make a break for it eventually.

They then felt the van slow once more, and Santana looked at Quinn, both girls nodding. They felt the tires slow, and the engine quiet, and then they were at a standstill. 'Now,' Quinn whispered, and they both pressed against the doors. After a few moments the doors swung open, and they were once again blinded by light. Safe to assume that it was in fact daytime. And then grabbing a hold of Santana's hand, Quinn jumped out of the van taking the Latina with her. They landed heavily on the ground below them and were momentarily able to asses their surroundings. 'Shit.' Quinn whispered. They weren't in a populated area at all, they were in what looked like a ghost town. 'Q, I don't even think we're in Ohio any more.' Quinn quietly put the doors back into their closed position, and grabbed Santana's hand once more.

'I know, come on.' She said, and they quietly tiptoed away from the van. It still hadn't moved from the red light, although why this town even needed traffic lights was beyond them, and Quinn was peeking over her shoulder to make sure that Doug hadn't noticed them. Santana pulled her into the nearest alley in an attempt to get out of sight quicker. They lent against the wall breathing heavily, a combination of tiredness, huger and from being completely terrified. 'Is he still there?' Santana asked, and they Quinn peeked her head around the wall to observe the van. She smiled; 'he's pulling away, S, he's leaving.' She turned back to the brunette who was leaning heavily against the wall clutching the crow bar in front of her chest, and Quinn set her body next to her. 'He's gone.' She stated, holding the brunette's hand. 'He's gone.'

They wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, they hadn't seen anyone, not a single person. They were walking down another alleyway, Quinn pretty much keeping Santana standing. She knew the brunette couldn't take much more, they needed a hospital. 'You know that was a clever plan S.' Quinn admitted, as they slowly walked down the alley, to find out if anyone was on the other side. 'Well what can I say, I was blessed with more than this smoking hot bod.' She smiled, her hand tightening around Quinn's shoulder. 'No, I'm serious S. That wasn't a long shot after all.' Quinn looked down at the smaller girl's body, it was almost as if she was looking at a different person. But then Santana stopped. 'I… I wouldn't be so sure about that Q.' She whispered, causing Quinn's head to shoot up, and follow the Latina's gaze.

'You stupid whores really thought that would work?' Doug smiled, and started towards them from the end of the alley, Santana's fists clenching around the crow bar. She was definitely going to need it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a bit longer, i was momentarily stuck!  
>Tell me what you think, and i do plan to keep going for a while so any ideas to delay their safe return are welcome!<strong>

**And i really appreciate all the reviews and stuff so thanks for reading, and not getting bored and tuning out after chepter 3! XX :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Again<strong>

'What's the matter girls?' He laughed, 'Oh, I know, you thought had gotten rid of me. Well, guess again because I'm right here.' He was walking dangerously slowly towards them, and even though he didn't have any weapons to help him out, they knew how much he was going to hurt them.

'You need to leave us alone!' Quinn shouted, trying to keep the fear from her voice. Santana was becoming heavier under her arm, the brunette becoming harder and harder to keep up.

'I think we've covered this blondie, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Why the hell not! What did we ever do to you?' She yelled, ushering Santana backwards slowly as he crept towards them. He avoided the question, and instead gave them an alternative;

'How about this then? You give me her,' he pointed at Santana, 'and you are free to go.' He pointed at Quinn.

'You're a sick fucker you know that!' Quinn was more forceful this time, 'there's no way that's going to happen.' But then she felt Santana stop. 'S?'

'Do it Q, we have to.' Quinn looked at Santana, trying hard to keep one eye on Doug.

'Santana, no! No way!' Quinn was shaking her head, staring into beaten down brown eyes, but she could see that Santana was deadly serious.

'We have to Q, then you can get away.' She nodded, and then added, whispering; 'and call the cops.'

'No.' Quinn said firmly, and grabbed a tight hold on what was left of Santana's top, not letting her move anywhere.

'That's a no then, is it ladies?' Doug was almost in front of them and they needed to think of a plan, right now.

'You bet your ass it's a no.' Quinn spat, and Santana tightened her grip on the crowbar. Doug saw this, and pointed to it. 'You think that's going to help?' He chuckled. 'I must have knocked you on the head to many times, you're delusional.'

'Just back the fuck up and leave us alone!' Santana shouted this time, severely pissed of at this guy for everything. She knew that she would kill him, and the fact that he had made her accept that she could kill someone just made her hate him even more.

'Yeah, I don't fucking think so.' And with that he surged forwards, taking them both by surprise. They fell backwards, landing next to each other on the hard concrete floor of the alley. Within seconds Doug had picked Santana up, throwing her down the alley causing to crow bar to fall out of her hands and land with a crash on the floor somewhere else. It wasn't a particularly bad fall, if it were cheerios practice she would have bounced right back up again, but a combination of everything she had been through over that past week or so made her just lie there, paralysed and aching, not wanting to get back up.

'Santana!' Quinn shouted, as she pushed herself to her feet and kept backing up down the alley. Doug followed her, which was fine by her because at least he was away from Santana. 'She's fine, it's you're turn blondie.' He smiled and then called back to Santana, who could just about register what he was saying. 'You remember what I told you? If you tried anything I would kill her and make you watch. Well here's me making good on that promise.' He lunged forwards grabbing Quinn by the hair and dragging her over to where Santana was flat on the floor. Quinn was shouting at him, trying to get him off of her, but he was too strong. He slapped her around the face and then threw her to the ground next to the fallen Latina, kicking the blonde in the stomach a few times. She cried out in pain, finally realising some of the hurt Santana had been enduring.

'Q..' Santana said weakly, her world spinning. 'No!' She managed to yell, 'Stop it!' But it was no use.

Doug had picked Quinn up again, throwing her into the wall on the opposite side of the alley, and Santana heard something crack, her wrist? She cried out in pain not having enough strength to get back up again. 'I've always wanted to try blonde.' He laughed as he walked over to her once more, and each step of his boots on the hard floor sounded like gunshots, and Quinn knew what was coming next.

But then he heard something that made him turn around. Running. Footsteps were closing in on him and just as he turned around to look, Santana plunged the crowbar into his chest. 'Ahhh!' He shouted, collapsing to his knees but taking Santana down with him. She fell to the floor, landing hard on the concrete and he sharp pain she had felt before shot back down her right side, and she lost her breath again. Quinn hauled herself up, face stricken with tears, and tried to pull Santana up. Her left wrist was at a horrible angle so she could only use her right. Lifting Santana under the left arm, trying to get her to her feet. '

San! Santana come on.' She shouted, Santana's eyes gazing upwards, like someone had turned the lights out, and then she thought, not again.

'Santana! PLEASE get up, I need you.' She cried, as Doug began to stir, grasping the crowbar, trying to wrench it out of his own chest. 'Fuck, Santana!' And then Santana did look at her, and saw the tears running across her face. She saw the marks from Doug's slaps and was wondering what the hell she must look like. Then she snapped back to reality, gasping for breath and reaching up for Quinn's good arm. 'Oh San, thank God! Come on.' She pushed herself up with the help of the blonde and they supported each other, hurrying as fast as they could out of the alley.

'Hi….his van.' Santana winced.

'What?' Quinn replied, still in shock and not really paying attention. All she was thinking about was getting away.

'His van,' Santana pointed, and they ran for it. Hoping that he wasn't smart enough to take the keys out with him. And seeing as he forgot to search them for cell phones in the first place, they suspected that the keys would be in there.

They were right. 'San,' Quinn said, propping the brunette up against the van, 'I can't drive, my wrist is..'

'I know Q, it's okay.' Santana smiled. 'I'll drive.'

'S, you think you can? I mean you look like you're going to pass out.' Quinn studied her face, not sure what the Latina was feeling, if anything any more.

'Thanks Q, you look great too.' She let a small smile slip, causing Quinn to hake her head.

'Fine, fine. But if you feel nauseous or light headed you tell me and we'll stop.' She looked behind them to make sure Doug wasn't coming.

'Well yeah.' She said sarcastically. 'You really think that after all this shit I want to die in a fiery car crash?'

'So not funny.' Quinn replied, but as she helped Santana up into the drivers seat she couldn't keep a small grin off of her wounded face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Long Way Home**

'Santana are you okay?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah, but you wont be if you keep asking me that.' She grinned at the blonde, who laughed back at her, sending pain coursing through her arm. She was sitting in the passengers seat holding her left wrist, it had gone all weird, like it wasn't her hand anymore. 'How's the wrist?' Santana asked, looking over at the blonde with worried eyes.

'It hurts but it's okay,' she smiled, and looked out of the window. This was the most sunshine they had seen for over a week, Quinn will never take the sun for granted again.

Santana didn't really know where they were going. She didn't even know if they were heading in the right direction for home. They could maybe find a gas station or another town and call for help, but that town they were just in was so strange. There were no people and as they drove out they didn't see a school or a police station or anything. It was deserted, which was probably Doug's plan, keep them somewhere isolated, hard to escape from. She was also driving very slowly, in the off chance that she did pass out without feeling anything beforehand, at least she couldn't roll them at twenty miles an hour.

'San?' Quinn looked back at her. 'You were telling us that your dad…' She paused, 'about what he used to do sometimes.'

'Yeah, what about it?' Santana kept her eyes on the road, not liking where this was going.

'Did he ever do it to you?' And Quinn was surprised that Santana's facial expression didn't change, almost as if she knew the question was coming. 'Yeah,' she replied, 'yeah he did, but it wasn't that bad.'

'Is that why you seem to handle pain better than me.' She joked, wincing as the movement of the van caused her wrist to bend, and the kicks to the stomach she took were starting to sting.

'I learned to numb it out, I guess.' Santana still kept her eyes fixed to the road, but Quinn saw a tear fall from her eyes.

'Santana, I'm so sorry.'

'Why? It wasn't your fault Q.' She smiled at her, taking her eyes off of the road for about a second, before concentrating again. Quinn studied her arms, and her face. She was thinner, and Quinn thought she was already too thin before all of this. Her arms were covered in bruises, and the blood had dried around her wrists from pulling on her restraints. Quinn though about how she would have not been able to do that, to pull and pull until she made herself bleed. She couldn't imagine what Santana's home life had been like before her father left.

'I know, but I was supposed to be your friend. I could have helped.'

'Thanks Q, but the only reason B knew was because she saw it happen.'

'When?' Quinn asked, keeping the conversation flowing to keep Santana awake.

'About four years ago, I think. B was at my place and dad came home in the middle of the day. The hospital had suspended him for coming to work drunk, and when he saw that I was at home and skipping school,' She exhaled. 'Lets just say he let me have it.'

'Oh my God, why didn't you call the police?'

'Mum wouldn't let me, she loved him and I loved her so it was kind of a never-ending circle of everyone just doing nothing about it.' She laughed, it turning into a cough shortly after, and Quinn fumbled around behind them with her right hand.

'Here, drink this.' She said, taking the lid off of a bottle of water and handing it to the brunette.

'Thanks,' She handed it back and Quinn drank herself, feeling every drop slide down her aching insides.

'But it's over now right?'

'Yeah,' And she saw Santana genuinely smile. 'Mum finally kicked him out, got a restraining order. He cant come within ten miles of us without going to prison.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah.' Santana squinted her eyes. 'What's that?' Quinn followed her gaze, looking at a small house on the side of the road. There was nothing else but desert for miles, so they had to stop and check it out. Santana pulled the van up to the side of the road, not worried about parking because they hadn't seen another car since they left Doug. 'Stay here.' Quinn said, as she got out to have a look around.

'No way!' Santana called, hurrying after the blonde, grabbing a hold of her non-broken wrist. 'We stick together okay. I don't care how quick this search is going to be.' Quinn smiled and nodded. It literally was a shed, and a small phone box, on the side of the road.

'Phone box?' Quinn said out loud, as her eyes laid upon it and the two girls went cautiously over to it.

Santana picked up the receiver and put it to her ear, 'No dial tone,' she stated, pressing all of the buttons in the hope of making something happen. 'Shit!' She said, slamming the phone back down.

'San come on,' Quinn pulled the back of her shirt and they circled around the shed. No windows. Only a door.

'So,' Santana said, 'you want to go in first or shall I?'

'I'll do it,' Quinn said, pushing Santana behind her and then they slowly walked up to the door. Quinn grabbed the handle and pulled, not sure what they were expecting to find but it was still a good idea to be cautious. The door swung open to reveal, a port-o-potty. An old fashioned one but still.

'Well, this is..' Quinn started.

'Great.' Santana finished, getting an odd look from the blonde. 'What? I really need to go. Once a day with Doug watching didn't really do it for me.' Quinn laughed, but couldn't help but agree.

'Fine, you first but be quick. I don't want to risk Doug finding us again.'

'Got ya.' Santana said, as they went one after the other to the toilet and then climbed back into the van.

'You want me to try driving? I can make it work if you're tired?' Quinn said as she and Santana faced each other sitting in the parked van.

'No, I'm good. You haven't slept either, why don't you get some rest and maybe we can swap at some point?'

'No, no I'm good to.' Quinn said unconvincingly.

'Oh, you really think I'll crash don't you!'

'Well, you did crash your car three weeks after you got it.' She said, then added; 'and again, right after it was fixed.' Santana smiled.

'Good point.' She admitted, 'Fine. Stay awake and keep me alert. Maybe we could talk about you and Sammy.' She chuckled, 'you really think his lips are cute?'

'Very funny. Now drive.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Why you?**

'Hey, look what I found.' Quinn said, grinning as she hauled a duffle bag into the front seat.

'What is it?' Santana had gotten their speed up to thirty now, feeling a bit more confident that she could handle it. She was actually feeling slightly better, maybe the feeling of finally being away from him was helping. 'It's food.' She opened the bag and started to rummage through it with her right hand. There were several more bottles of water, along with bags of chips and some chocolate bars. 'You want some?' Quinn asked, struggling to unwrap one of the chocolate bars.

'Mm, no thanks.' Santana replied, a queasy look on her face.

'S come on, you haven't eaten much.'

'I know but, I'm really not hungry. Just looking at that is making me wanna puke.' She chuckled, staring back out onto the open road. They must have been going straight for about three hours now, and they hadn't seen anything. It was literally a road that seemed to go nowhere. There was no way they were near Lima, although they didn't think they had crossed any state lines.

'Please Santana,' Quinn looked at her with huge eyes, pleading with her to eat. 'Just try okay, you might feel better?'

'Fine,' she huffed, 'I guess I'll have some chips.' Quinn beamed at her, again struggling to open the packet but Santana couldn't take her hands off the wheel.

About half an hour later, they were still driving along the same road. 'I haven't even seen any signs, I have no idea where we could be.' Quinn said, and then she looked at Santana. 'San?'

'We need to stop.' She said quietly, looking pale.

'What's wro….' She didn't have time to ask. The van screeched to a halt, and the drivers side door flew open. Santana had bolted from her seat and the next thing Quinn heard was not pleasant. Santana was practically hurling her guts out on the side of the road. Quinn got out of the van as fast as she could, moving round to the Latina. She pressed her good hand on the brunettes back, rubbing it in slow circles. A few minutes later Santana lifted up her hair, it had been thrown over the top of her head whilst she was bent over. She stood up as straight as she could manage and inhaled deeply. 'You okay S?' Quinn said, as she lent up against the side of the van.

'I'm just splendid.' Santana said sarcastically. 'I told you I was gonna puke.' She smiled back at the blonde.

They sat on the side of the road for a few minutes, Santana catching her breath and drinking water. Although it wasn't making the taste of vomit disappear from her mouth. 'Man we must reek.' She said, after doing the top up on the bottle.

'Yeah,' Quinn laughed, 'at least we have an excuse.'

'True.' She laughed back, looking at the blondes broken wrist. 'Did that hurt, like really bad?'

'Erm, yeah.' She laughed, 'still does. But there's not much I can do with it at the moment. Just have to deal.'

'I'm sorry Q.' She said quietly.

'Why?' Quinn looked puzzled, crossing her legs on the dirt below them and sitting opposite the brunette.

'I didn't stop him, I was just lying there, I …..' Quinn stopped her.

'You cannot protect me all the time. Okay. And besides, it was my turn to protect you. Got it?' She smiled, pushing a strand of dark hair out of the Latina's eyes.

'Okay.'

'Now, lets gat back on the road shall we. Maybe figure out where the hell we could be headed.' Santana grinned at her, and then they both got up and back into the van.

A little while later the sky was beginning to darken. Night had just crept up on them. They had been driving for almost twelve hours. Quinn had somehow climbed over the seats and was in the back of the van, Santana managing to convince her to get a few hours sleep. The brunette didn't like being alone with her thoughts, but she knew Quinn needed to sleep. All she could think about was what had happened to them. Who the hell was this guy? And why was he so fascinated with her? At least Brit and Rachel were safe, but she longed to hold her girlfriend again, and for Brittany to hold her back. Then she heard movement from the back. 'You okay back there Q?' She looked in the rear-view mirror.

'Yeah,' Quinn shouted back, 'it's so damn uncomfortable back here.' She shouted again, and Santana could hear her tossing things around.

'Holy shit!' Quinn cried, causing Santana to panic.

'What? Q?' She called, unable to take her eyes off of the road.

'Look… look at this.' She climbed awkwardly back over the seats, another bag in hand. It was a mans shoulder bag. Black, simple, a popper clasp and it was obviously old.

'What's in it?' Santana asked, not liking the terrified tone in her friends voice.

'I was about to toss it aside, thinking it was just one of their bags you know,' Santana nodded. 'But then I saw inside.'

'Q, what?'

'I think you might want to pull over first.'

'Just tell me Quinn.' She demanded, fear flooding her words. What could be in that bag to make Quinn so scared?

'Please just stop.' She was desperately trying to make Santana agree; 'It's dark, you need sleep. Why don't we pull over for a few hours and both try and get some rest?'

'Fine, but only a couple.' Quinn smiled, Santana turning the wheel slightly to pull up on the side of the road once more. She turned off the ignition and turned to the blonde. 'What is in the bag?'

'It's… it's you.' Quinn handed Santana the shoulder bag, the brunette taking it gingerly and placing it on her lap. She opened it and just wanted to sob uncontrollably. The bag was filled with pictures and notes on pieces of paper. She picked out a handful of things and studied them, it was like she was looking at someone else. There were pictures of her and Brittany in their cheerios uniforms, when they hadn't been on the squad for months. There were pictures of her walking home from school, getting out of her car, running track. Quinn was watching her closely, wanting to say something, anything to make this better. 'These…' Santana didn't know what to say, but then she picked out another photo. 'He has fucking pictures of me when I was younger Q. Like fourteen.' She was crying now, her tears dripping off of her chin and into the bag, over her lap. 'He..' she started. 'He's been watching me all this time..' She trailed off, her hands still going through the contents of the bag, not able to stop herself. 'There's paper with phone numbers and my address… fuck.' She screwed them up and stuffed them back into the bag. 'My school time table,' she continued, 'places I hang out, and you guys, are on a list.' she handed it to Quinn who read it. The entire glee club was listed, even Mr Schu and coach Sylvester were on there.

'Shit.' Quinn whispered, looking into tearful brown eyes.

'Why did he wait so long to do anything?' Was the next thing that came to her mind. 'Why did he have to make his move when I was with you guys? I know now that he's seen me walking home alone, probably a hundred times, so why now?' She sobbed, banging her hand on the dash causing Quinn to flinch.

'San,' Quinn touched her shoulder. 'That doesn't matter okay, I think we need to know, why you?' Santana looked at her, 'Why was he watching you all of this time?' Santana completely broke down, bawling uncontrollably as the blonde tried to soothe her. 'Come on, lets get come sleep.' She said gently, and then they both walked round to get into the back of the van. Santana locked all of the doors and put the keys in her pocket, whilst Quinn tried to make the back as comfy as possible. Then they laid down and Quinn rocked Santana to sleep, and she never stopped crying until she was out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sleepless Nights**

Brittany and Rachel hadn't been sleeping. They were with each other every night, mostly at Rachel's because Brittany said she thought of Santana when they were at her place. They would lie awake waiting for a phone call. They were hoping to get one, the police saying they have been found, and that they're going to be okay. Then they would finally all be home, and together, and safe again. But there was also part of them that didn't want a call, the police could be saying that they found the bodies of the two missing girls. Because if that happened, there's no way Brittany and Rachel would ever be okay. 'Do you think they're alright Rach?' Brittany said, as they were lying under the covers in Rachel's bed.

'I think they're alive, yes.' Rachel said bluntly.

'But do you think they're okay?' The blonde repeated, and Rachel knew she had to give an honest answer.

'No, B, I don't. They're probably hurt and scared, but I know they're still alive.' She turned on her side to face Brittany, who had done the same.

'How do you know?' A tear fell from her eye, dripping onto the pillow below her.

'Because, I've seen you and Santana together. You would know Brit, if something really bad had happened to her.' Rachel assured her.

'But how would I know?' Rachel sighed, not feeling she was explaining things right.

'You just would, it's like a feeling you have when you love someone that much. I know you love San that much.' Rachel smiled.

'I do.' Brittany nodded, 'she's okay.' Rachel smiled, and then both girls closed their eyes. They knew they wouldn't fall asleep, they didn't really want to. Not until this was all over.

The next day both girls walked into glee. 'Morning guys, did you sleep?' Mr Schu asked, as Rachel and Brittany sat down in the front of the choir room.

'No, not even a little.' Rachel smiled, and the entire club could see how tired they were.

'Well, I actually have some news.' Mr Schu announced. The girls were sitting up completely straight, praying that their friends had been found.

'Did they find them Mr Schu?' Brittany asked hurriedly.

'No, Brittany not yet.' He saw her face drop and then quickly added; 'But they think they're getting closer. Rachel you were able to give them the vans number plate so they could attempt to track it.' Rachel nodded.

'And?' She asked.

'They got reports from people who saw the van speed out of town, going west, so they started the search that way. They went to a small town about six hours from here, where the locals had seen the van.' The glee club smiled.

'What then Mr Schu?' Sam asked, extremely worried about Quinn.

'They saw a man matching the description you girls gave the police.' Smiles broke out on their faces, but then Mr Schu finished; 'they searched the town and interviewed the residents, which let them to a shack, or cabin on the outskirts of the town. They didn't find anyone, or the van, but it looked like something had happened inside.'

'Something like what?' Puck asked, but Mr Schu really didn't want to tell them what the police found.

'Come on Mr Schu, we need to know.' Brittany pleaded.

'It's… it's bad you guys.'

'Please.' Rachel added, and after rubbing his brow Mr Schu told them.

'The place was a mess. Everything broken. But they went into the bedroom and found blood, lots of it on the floor.'

'Who.. Whose blood?' Mercedes was afraid to ask.

'They don't know. They're running tests.' He sat down. Not sure weather he should cry in front of the kids, he had to keep their spirits up and their hope alive, crying would accomplish the opposite.

'Mr Schu,' He looked up at Finn. 'What if they're dead?' He was almost crying as well, but before Mr Schu could answer, Brittany cut in.

'They're not.' She stated, Rachel giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

'How…' He couldn't finish.

'Because, Rachel said that I would feel something, if Santana died. And I don't.'

'Yeah, I agree.' Sam concurred, 'I would know if something happened to Quinn.' He sniffed, wiping his eyes. Getting a small smiled from the girls. But they knew that they were in for a lot more sleepless nights until this was all finished.


	21. Chapter 21

**Faster**

Quinn woke up sharply. Her body, even though aching and tired, shot up into the air as her eyes quickly scanned their surroundings. The van looked just as depressing and unsafe as it did before, the outer walls and rusty paint making it feel cold. She realised she was sweating, and breathing heavily. Obviously woken up by a dream she didn't remember having, but it must have been bad. She let out a breath and then rubbed her eyes, momentarily forgetting that her wrist was broken. She let out a gasp as her left hand made contact with her face, and wincing she pulled back, cradling it in her lap with her other hand. And then she saw the sleeping brunette by her side. Small and broken. Quinn could see her eyes moving, even though they were closed. Santana must be having a bad dream too, she thought. And then she turned around, and looking back out of the front of the van, she saw daylight. 'Shit,' she whispered, not wanting to wake the Latina, and then glanced back at her. They had to get moving, now.

'San?' She whispered, leaning over the brunette and stroking her hair with her uninjured arm. 'Santana, wake up.'

'Q..?' She grumbled, her eyes still not open.

'Come on honey, we have to get going okay?' Quinn said gently, afraid that the level of her voice would hurt the brunette even more. 'San?'

'I know,' She replied weakly, trying to sit herself up. The pain in her side was present for a third time, the reason for it she didn't know, but it was there. Taking her breath away. She grabbed onto Quinn's arm as she turned to face her, and Quinn saw the pain in her eyes.

'Breath, okay S. Can you do that for me?' She had tears in her own eyes, trying to ease her friend's pain. Santana was nodding. 'Okay…' She said again, seeing the dark haired girl calming down, breaths slowing. And she relaxed against the wall of the van, a position she had become much too familiar with.

'Sorry Q, thanks.' She smiled, closing her eyes once more, taking in deep shallow breaths.

'It's alright, I know it hurts.' She stared Santana, who nodded, and then it hit her.

'It's daylight out?' She looked worried.

'Yeah, we must have slept for longer than a couple hours.' Quinn pointed out.

'We need to go, like right now.' Santana was panic stricken as she hauled herself painfully up and began unlocking the doors to the van.

'Santana, what's the rush? Slow down.' Quinn pleaded, as she followed the brunette out of the van. After being momentarily blinded by the sun reflecting off of the road, she managed to grab Santana's shoulder. 'Please slow down, you have to take it easy.'

'I know Q, but he could be right behind us!' She started for the front of the van.

'Santana,' Quinn shouted, chasing after her. 'San, stop.' She pushed the driver's side door closed as the Latina was trying to open it. 'Stop.' She repeated.

'Q, you know he isn't going to stop. He has been following me for, only God knows how long, and I don't know why.'

'Santana..'

'No, Q, I cant let him find us, we have to go.' She was pleading now, tears threatening to fall from her body, even though she cried most of them out last night. 'We have to go.' She whispered.

'Santana, you stabbed him in the chest with a crow bar.' Quinn smiled, 'He will have had to have gotten it looked at, by a doctor, and he doesn't know which way we went out of town. We're fine.'

'No, Q, I cant believe that. Not until you're safe.' Quinn looked at her strangely.

'You mean, until we're safe, Santana?'

'Yeah, oh, you know what I mean Q, so can we please go?' She begged, and the blonde took her had off of the door.

'Yeah, lets go.' Santana smiled, and opened the door, getting into the seat as pain free as she could manage, and waiting for Quinn to get in the passengers side. 'But take it slow,' Quinn added sternly, as she reached into the bag on the floor. 'I'll make breakfast.' She joked, picking out a chocolate bar and a bottle of water. Santana smiled, and then put the key into the ignition, roaring off again at a whole fifteen miles per hour.

Quinn was staring out of her window, again watching the scenery slowly fly past them, thinking about what it would be like to see their friends again. She missed them all so much, even Rachel, but they kind of had a connection now. All four of the girls did. And Quinn really wanted Santana to be with Brittany again, for both their sakes. They needed each other. 'San.' She said after a few minutes of staring.

'What is it Q?' She asked, not taking her eyes off of the road.

'A car.'

'What?' The brunette asked again.

'A car, someone is coming up behind us.' She was actually smiling. 'They could help us.' Santana was a little more weary of people than her blonde counterpart, so she thought about the worst of people rather than the best.

'What makes you think they'll help us?'

'Look at us S.' She said sarcastically. 'Look San, I know you're scared but we need help.' Santana couldn't help but agree, they did need help.

'Fine. I will slow down, but until I can see who is in that car I'm not stopping.'

'Okay, that's a good idea.' Quinn concurred, as Santana released the gas pedal and they began to slow. The car behind them was gaining, fast, probably just some guy who thinks no one else will be on the road so it's okay for him to speed.

'Can you see who it is yet?' Santana asked, busy on the road in front rather than behind.

'No, a little bit closer and I will though.' She said, squinting into the side mirror. 'The sun is reflecting of the hood, I cant make out faces.'

The car was almost right up behind them, and then Quinn said what Santana feared; 'Shit, S. Faster!'

'What?' Santana cried, 'Who…?' But from the look on Quinn's face Santana knew the answer; Doug.

'Shit.' She whispered, planting her foot to the floor, making the van go faster than it ever had before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Over and Out**

'Come on S.' Quinn pleaded.

'I'm trying, this piece of shit wont go more than sixty.' She replied, concentrating on the van they were in, speeding down the open road.

'Shit, they're getting closer. Her mind was racing, glad that it was Santana driving. I mean, she liked to drive fast, and now at least she had a good reason.

Just then both girls were forced forwards in their seats, the car behind ramming into the back of them. And again, and again, until they both had tear stricken faces. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Santana cried, stepping on the gas pedal harder, trying to will the van into moving faster than it was able.

'S, S look.' Quinn called, pointing to a sign on the side of the road. Santana took her eyes off of the road for a second, shooting a glance to her left, a sign. 'There's a town, I think it said forty miles up and there was a sign for a town centre, like the one when you get into Lima.' She smiled. 'It must be a big town S. All we have to do is get there.'

'Easier said than done Q,' Santana joked, and then the van was rocked with another series of thuds, each more aggressive than the last. 'Fuck.' Santana cried, and Quinn saw her head fall. The slams had kept forcing her into the steering wheel, hitting her stomach over and over, and it was already seriously hurt.

'Santana are you okay?' Quinn breathed, as the van was hit once more.

'Fine,' she winced, breathing in and out, trying to numb the pain Quinn thought.

'I don't know how we're going to loose them Q, this road is too straight and I cant get this piece of crap to go any faster.' She sounded as exhausted as she looked, and Quinn couldn't help but feel helpless. Powerless, watching her friend try and get them out of this mess. She knew the car only had one steering wheel, she couldn't drive, but she wanted to feel like she wasn't useless. Then she had a thought. 'He's playing with us.'

'Huh?' Santana questioned, bracing herself after another slam, as Quinn did the same on the dash in front of her.

'He knows we cant out-drive him, it's his van he knows how crap it is.'

'So this is a game to him, sick fuck.' Santana spat.

'Yeah, we need to get to that town S.'

'I know, we will.' She assured the blonde, unconvincingly, but still. It was nice to have the hope inside of them.

They saw another sign about ten minutes later, they were getting closer. Santana had put her seatbelt on and told Quinn to do the same, just in case. But their hope was getting brighter and brighter. Maybe he was just scaring them? Trying to tell them that if they said anything he would come after them? Maybe.

But then Doug pulled up beside them, glaring into the drivers side window. He blew Santana a kiss whilst trying to control his vehicle. He was on the wrong side of the road but not a single car had passed in the opposite direction, not one. So they were pretty sure he wasn't worried about a collision. He then moved his own car towards them, sending the sound of creaking metal all around their ears as the car collided with the side of the van. 'Shit.' Quinn whispered, holding onto her seatbelt with her right hand. They could see him smiling at them through the window, his was rolled down, and Santana couldn't help but notice his chest. The place she had stabbed him was covered over. Quinn was right, he had seen a doctor, so he obviously knew one who wouldn't rat him out to the cops.

'What do we do Q?' Santana asked, trying to hold the van steady. 'The town, or whatever this place is.' She sighed, 'I cant see us making it if he keeps this up.'

'Okay…' She thought for a moment. Her brain trying to kick in and think of a way out of this. 'Okay.' She snapped back to reality, another connection sending shocks through them, Santana letting go of the steering wheel momentarily as the vibrations caught her hands off guard. 'I have an idea.'

'Yeah? Is it as good as mine have been?' She tried to smile, but was cut off by Doug throwing something out of his window. It smashed into Santana's window, cracking the glass but not breaking through. She gave a small cry as it took her by surprise, and then turned to Q. 'So this plan.'

'I don't think it's going to end well.' She said, not encouragingly, but it was all they had to go on. Quinn explained her idea, and Santana agreed without question, hoping that she could pull it off.

A few minutes later, and Santana had picked her moment. She nodded to Quinn, who returned it with a smile, and then the plan was in motion. Doug swung his van into them one more time, but before he could make proper contact, Santana slammed on the brakes. The girls already had their seatbelts on so we're relatively secure, and they were hoping that Doug wasn't as concerned about the details. The tires screeched on the hot concrete beneath them, as Doug saw what was happening. But it was too late, he couldn't change course or stop, and his car continued to lean across the road. However, the back of his car made contact with the front of the van as it swerved across the front of them, sending both cars into spins. 'Shit!' Santana cried, as her grip on the wheel was being severely tested whist trying to stop them spinning out of control.

'Santana!' She heard Quinn shout, and looked over to see her bracing herself against her seatbelt, leaning towards the middle of the van as they spun off to the left. Then they must have clipped something on Doug's car because both vehicles were suddenly toppling over, and like slow motion the girls saw every moment of it. The van was sliding sideways, and then they felt the side crash into the floor, Santana's window shattering, sending glass inwards. The saw that Doug's car was doing the same just in front of them, and they hoped it would be enough to stop him for good. The last thing Quinn saw was Santana hitting the roof of the van, slipping out of her seatbelt, as it finally came to a stop. The contents of the back flying around them, pictures and paper scattered all over the place, as they lie there, upside down and completely totalled in the middle of a deserted highway. And seemingly in a matter of seconds, they were over. And out.


	23. Chapter 23

**From Bad to Worse**

Santana's vision was clouded, the world was sideways and distant. She saw the glass around her on the floor, she saw the blood. Her blood. And then she saw Quinn. She was awake, lying on the road about twenty feet away from her. There was a thin trail of blood seeping from her eyelid, and small cuts plagued her arms. She gingerly lifted her hand to her mouth, signalling for Santana to be quiet, not to make a sound. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours, Santana trying to feel, well anything. She tried to move, but her body was so tired, and she couldn't. So she just stayed where she was, face to the floor, and listened.

'Yeah,' A voice said. Doug? 'No,' said the voice. It was Doug. 'Yeah, they're here.' She looked at Quinn as if to ask what the hell was going on. But the blonde still only motioned for her to keep quiet. The longer Doug thought they were asleep, the less he could hurt them. Right? 'Okay, got it.' He said finally, before hanging up the phone. They heard glass crunching under his heavy footsteps as he walked through the wreckage. As they heard him approach Quinn shut her eyes, and Santana did the same. They felt the heat rising up from the floor below them, and Santana wished she was close enough to Quinn to hold her. They needed each other so much right now, and it killed her that they weren't together.

'So,' he said, and they knew he was standing somewhere in between them. 'You girls certainly made a mess of things didn't you?' He thought they were still out cold, and Santana knew he was coming closer to her. His footsteps were closing in on her, each new crunch of glass telling her that he was nearly by her side. She did everything she could not to start crying, not to try and get away from him. And then he was right next to her, stroking the glass out of her hair. 'You, bitch,' he whispered. 'Will pay severely, for what you did to me.' He was referring to her stabbing him with the crow bar of course, and then she had no choice but to let out a whimper.

'So you are awake.' He smiled, as she opened her eyes and was met by his staring eyes. His hand was pressed against her cheek as she looked at him, and she could see that he had taken a hit as well. Blood covered one of his arms, easily seen through his white shirt, and he was bleeding from his lip and a small cut under his cheek bone.

'Wh…what the hell do you want from me!' She screamed at him, not moving from her position on the floor. Partially because she was too weak to move and speak at the same time, but most of her was glued there in fear. Of what he would do to her, to Quinn, if she tried anything other than to talk.

Quinn had opened her eyes too, watching Doug with eyes like a hawk. She didn't feel that tired or hurt, apart from her wrist, so she might have been able to make a move on Doug, knock him out or something. But she was so damn far away, and he would have heard her by the time she made it over there, she couldn't risk it.

'What do I want from you?' He repeated back to her, turning his head sideways, bearing his teeth in a wide smile. 'I think you know what I want.'

'No, I don't.' She replied, tears falling from her eyes.

'Well, you will know everything soon. I promise.' He grinned one last time before standing up and walking over to Quinn, who had pressed her eyes closed once more, hoping he didn't suspect anything. Santana pushed herself slowly up until she was resting on her hands, leaning to the side. 'Stay away from her.' She said commandingly, even though she felt far from strong right now.

'Didn't we play this game already?' He said sarcastically, circling Quinn as she lay motionless on the concrete. 'With the other blonde, what was her name?' He pondered, circling her a few more times.

'Just, just stop.' She whimpered, hanging her head.

'For now.' He said, before he stalked off to sit in his car, 'Oh and by the way,' he added, turning back to look at her, 'A friend is coming, so if you see a green pick up, flag him down will you.' He winked at her, sitting himself down in his car. It was a complete write off, but at least it was up the right way. A friend? Who the fuck is coming?' That was all she thought as she started to crawl over to Quinn, who had opened her eyes and was fixed on the Latina.

'You okay?' She said quietly, as Santana dropped down beside her, not caring that she was lying on more glass.

'No, you?' She replied.

'Not even close.' The blonde smiled. 'So, a friend huh?'

'Yeah.' And then they simply laid down facing each other, staring into each other's eyes. And Quinn was seriously reverting back to her 'this is all a dream' theory, and they seriously needed to wake up. Because things had just gone from bad, to so much worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**A New Threat**

Santana and Quinn had managed to prop themselves up against the totalled van, leaning on it as they fought for the strength to do something, anything that might get them out of this mess. But they were so beaten down at this point, Santana's stomach was throbbing constantly and Quinn's left hand didn't even feel attached any more. They kept waiting for another car to drive by, someone who would help them and save them, for good this time. 'Quinn,' Santana turned her head sideways, looking at the blonde who had her eyes closed and was leaning her head against the van. 'Q?'

'I'm awake. Just resting my eyes.' She smiled, leaning to face the brunette. 'I'm so tired, but I'm afraid, to go to sleep.'

'Yeah,' Santana said, looking back down at the floor, 'me too. I think that if I do, I'll never wake up.' The blonde gave her a small smile, and reached over with her good hand, gently setting it on Santana's leg.

'So, what are the odds of us just getting up and walking away now?' Santana smiled, trying to act strong.

'I think about zero,' she replied honestly. 'I don't really think you're in any condition to be walking around, and I cant even attempt to carry you.' She joked, but the brunette was looking at her deadly serious. 'What S?'

'Remember the very first idea I had about how we could get away?'

'No, Santana.'

'Why not? I can distract him and you can get away, try for help.'

'Because, remember what Rachel said to you right after you pitched that insane idea?' She squeezed her leg comfortingly, and Santana shook her head.

'No, I don't remember.'

'She said we were all in this together, we will protect each other. So no, I'm going to say it for the last time, I'm not going anywhere without you.'

'But we don't even know who this friend of his is. He might be worse than Doug.' She sighed, 'and besides, he's all alone. Now might be our best chance to take him out.'

'San, I only have one arm, and you can hardly move. I don't think we have the power to do anything any more.' She closed her eyes again, pretending to be somewhere safe. Santana knew she was right, she knew they were pretty much screwed. And then they heard the car pull up.

'Shit,' Santana said, as Quinn's eyes shot open and they stared at each other. They heard the car stop right behind the van they were leaning against, and then they heard the door swing open. The door was slammed shut, and they heard footsteps. Whoever had gotten out of the car was walking round to them. And then they heard him talk.

'Where are they?' He grumbled, his voice sounding more threatening than Doug's, which was terrifying.

'Round there.' That was Doug, and even he sounded scared. Who the fuck was this guy. They saw him rounding the van, closer to Santana who was shrinking back into Quinn as much as she could. The man they saw in front of them was huge. Taller than Doug which must have made him at least six foot seven, hell he was taller than Frankenteen, which they didn't think was possible. His dark clothes only enhanced how scary he looked, muscled arms easily visible through his short sleeved top, and tattoos covering most of him that they could see. He and Doug were standing over them, looking down at them like they were a product, something to be used until it wore out and then disposed of.

'And this is the one he's talking about?' He pointed at Santana, who was gripping Quinn's good arm tightly. Doug nodded, as the stranger bent down to have a closer look. Who was he talking about? Who is 'he'? It means there was a reason behind all of this, a reason for Doug to have been following her.

'What the fuck did you do to them? They look like their dead already.' He reached out his arm to towards Santana. She flinched back, slamming herself into the van.

'Get the fuck away from me.' Her voice trembled, breathing heavily.

'See, I would, really. But my man Doug here fucked up,' He stood up again, giving Doug a sarcastic pat on the shoulder. 'He let you get away, he made this giant shit in the middle of the fucking high way, so now I'm here to clean up his mess.'

'Please just let us go.' Quinn cried, tears falling into her lap as Santana held her hand.

'It's too late for that.' He looked down, almost sad, but then the anger shot through his eyes again. He reached down suddenly and without realising it, Santana was airborne.

'Santana!' Quinn shouted, but as she tried to stand Doug easily pushed her back down. The man had grabbed Santana by the shoulders and was keeping her standing, facing him.

'Do you know, what a pain in my ass you are? Huh?' He shouted, shaking her, and she honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

'I don't know what the fuck, you are talking about. Please just stop!' She cried, and then he let her fall to the floor. He watched her, weeping into the concrete, breathing heavily. And then he turned to Doug; 'Get the blonde, we're going now.'

'What about all this…' Doug motioned to the wreckages, and all the debris scattered on the road.

'Leave it alone, we haven't got time.'

'What about the police?' Doug sounded extremely shaky, as he bent down to haul Quinn to her feet. He was being surprisingly gentle now, and Quinn wondered how bad this new guy must be to have Doug so rattled.

'Screw the police. And anyway, but the time they find any of this, we'll be long gone.' And that was the last thing he said, before basically dragging Santana to his car, slamming the tinted windowed door in her face.


	25. Chapter 25

**One Step Closer**

'Morning guys,' Mr Schuester said as he walked into the choir room.

'Hey,' mumbled some of the glee clubbers, still none of them wanting to do much singing.

'Mr Schu,' Brittany said, as she and Rachel sat with the rest of the girls at the back of the room, 'did the hospital find out who's blood it was?' He could see the tears that had recently dried over her cheeks, he sighed.

'Yeah, they called last night.'

'And?' Puck said.

'And, it was a match to Santana, it's her blood.' He looked down, hearing his kids crying was heartbreaking enough, he couldn't bear to see it. He wiped his eyes before turning back round to face them. 'The police called me too. Rachel,' he looked at her.

'What is it Mr Schu?' She said eagerly.

'The police called and said a van matching the number plate and description you gave was found.'

'That's a good thing, isn't it Mr Schu?' Finn said, more cheerfully than anyone had spoken for ages.

'Well, it means the police are one step closer, but I'm afraid I have some more bad news.'

'Come on Mr Schu, how much worse can this get?' Mercedes asked, 'We need our girls back.'

'I know Mercedes.'

'So what's the news?' Mike asked, squeezing Tina's hand.

'The van was called in because it was one of two vehicles involved in a collision, on a highway about nine hours north of here.'

'Collision? What does that mean then?' Lauren asked.

'It means that there was an accident. They found no one at the scene.' Brittany began to cry again, Rachel putting her arm around her.

'Hey B come on, it could be good that they didn't find anyone, it means they're still alive.' She tried to smile at the blonde.

'The police also wanted me to ask you guys something.' Mr Schu added finally.

'Anything Mr Schu, how can we help?' Puck said firmly.

'Okay, so have any of you noticed anything unusual around school lately? Like someone hanging around the gates, or watching the students?'

'No, I don't think so Mr Schu,' Finn looked confused, the rest of the kids simply nodding. 'Why?'

'This might be difficult for some of you to hear,' he looked at Brittany, Rachel pulling her closer. 'The police found, pictures, of Santana, and other information about her. They were in a bag found in the van when the police cleared it.'

'What? Who would have pictures of Santana?' Mercedes asked.

'Yeah I mean, do the police think someone was watching her?' Rachel wondered.

'They do Rachel, but the strange thing was the pictures were of her when she was younger. The police are looking for people to come forward with any information. They're looking for someone who knows Santana, maybe a family friend, or.. Brittany?' Her eyes had gone wide, a realisation of some sort.

'Oh God,' She whispered.

'What is it B?' Rachel asked.

'Mr Schu! Mr Schu I need to call the police, right now.' She jumped down from her seat and made her way into his office, almost ripping the phone off the hook as she filled Mr Schu in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Reunion**

The car was rocking backwards and forwards, each bump they travelled over seemed worse than the last, knocking and aggravating every injury they had. Quinn was sitting with her side to the door, leaning her best not to mover her wrist much, with Santana leaning next to her in the middle seat, sleeping. Doug was driving with the new guy in the seat next to him, they didn't say a word. 'Where are we going?' Quinn asked after about an hour of driving.

'Away.' The new guy said.

'Yeah, we got that.' She replied sarcastically, and saw the mans eyes glare at her in the mirror. She felt like shrinking back into her seat, but didn't want to move and wake up the brunette. 'Why does this guy want Santana so badly? How long have you been watching her for?'

'You know you ask too many questions don't you? Things like that can get a girl killed.' He grinned at her, and she noticed that Doug was as quiet as a mouse with this guy next to him. She had the feeling he was in for a bollocking when they got wherever they were headed, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone kicking the shit out of him. And secretly she wished she could be the one to do it.

'Why wont anyone just tell us what's going on?' She said finally, almost whimpering.

'You'll find out soon enough, don't you worry.' He sighed, as if he didn't really want to be there, and then Doug turned the corner onto a very narrow dirt road, with actual trees along the side.

'Q?' Santana mumbled, a bump in the road waking her from her slumber.

'Hey,' the blonde smiled down at her. 'It's okay.' She added, seeing the disoriented look on the face of her friend.

'Where are we?' Santana asked, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light, and slowly sitting up straight.

'I don't know,' Quinn admitted, 'they wont tell me. Are you okay?' She looked at the brunette.

'Yeah, but I think I'm gonna hurl again if this car doesn't stop moving soon.' She tried to smile at the blonde next to her, but her eyes were drawn to the front and she gazed out of the window. Quinn saw a look on Santana's face. A look that she had rarely seen on the smaller girl.

'S? what's wrong?' Quinn gently touched her knee with her hand.

'I..' she mumbled still looking ahead as the car sped past the rows of tall trees. 'I know this place Q.'

'What?'

'I recognise it, this road, the trees.' She couldn't quite place it in her mind, but she knew it was familiar. 'I've been here before Q.'

'But, how is that possible?' Quinn asked, and then she saw Doug giving the man next to him an odd glance.

'Doug?' Quinn stared at the back of his neck, 'where are we?'

'He said…' Doug began, but stopped.

'What, what did he say? Who the hell is he?' Quinn was incredibly frustrated now, they needed some answers.

'He said she wouldn't remember.' And that was all the explanation they got before the car screeched to a stop. They looked to their right and were met by a huge house, bigger than any house they had ever seen. It was at least three levels and had high gates all around it.

'Santana, you remember this house?' Quinn asked, as the brunette stared onwards, she nodded slowly.

'Why does she remember this house?'

'You really do ask too many questions kid, wait until we get inside, then you can ask him yourself.' But just as Doug was about to get out of the car, a bullet struck him in the skull. It came shooting through the window before he could pull the handle, spilling his blood over the seat. Santana jumped painfully back until she could feel Quinn's are around her, both girls gasped, eyes wide in shock. Whereas, all the mysterious new man did was smile. 'What the fuck!' Santana managed to shout, but then the door to their right swung open, revealing the shooter, and a terrifying reunion Santana never wanted to have.


	27. Chapter 27

**Completely Screwed…**

'Dad…' Santana finally managed to speak. The shock of what was happening momentarily paralysing her. The man in the front seat, whose name they still didn't know by the way, had hauled Quinn out before she could say anything, not being careful with her broken wrist. Santana remembered hearing her call out to her as she was being dragged around the car and into the house. But all Santana could do was stare at the man in front of her. He was leaning down into the car, stern look on his face. He was just as she remembered him, big and scary, nothing like a father should be. He reached in and grabbed the top of her arm, gripping on to her tightly as she was lifted from the car. She was numb. She didn't try to fight him because she knew she wouldn't win. And also because she was terrified. He pulled her up the large concrete steps and then through the big wooden doors. All the pain was gone, blocked out with everything that was happening. She did however, feel how cold and hard the floor was as he threw her down. She looked up and saw the man holding Quinn, she wasn't struggling now either. Rolling over painfully she watched as her father closed the doors, locking them in. 'It's okay Steve, you can let her go.' He motioned to the other man holding Quinn, they knew his name now. He let the blond go as she pushed away from him, stumbling around the table in the middle of the room. 'Lets go.' Her father said as he walked over to Steve, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

The girls looked at each other, confused. They just left them. Quinn then hastily running over to Santana's side. 'San, you okay?' Quinn asked, gently pulling her onto her feet with her good hand. 'Santana?' Quinn asked again after the brunette didn't respond.

'I'm fine, I'm..' she paused, looking around the room.

'You recognise this place, don't you?' Quinn watched as the Latina walked away from her touch.

'Yeah..' She spoke slowly, as if trying to recover a long lost memory.

'Don't they think we'll try to escape?' Why did they just leave us? Quinn wondered out loud as the brunette slowly surveyed the room that was so familiar to her.

'Because,' Santana started, sitting down on one of the large sofas. 'He knows we cant get out. This place,' she laughed, 'it's a fucking fortress.'

'San,' Quinn sat by her and studied the room. It was so old fashioned, the sofas had wooden legs carved into patterns, the fabric covered with swirls. There was an old fireplace in front of them looking as if it was only just put out and there was a set of large windows to their left. There were also four doors leading off in various directions, all probably locked. The table in the centre of the room was complete with a tray of food and a jug of water, Quinn couldn't help but pour out two glasses . She quickly swallowed her entire glass, Santana only managing to take slow sips. 'We will get out of here.' Quinn whispered, causing the Latina to look sideways in her direction.

'Okay Q.' She sounded defeated. Quinn had only met Santana's father a couple of times, then Santana's mum finally kicked him out and no one ever spoke of him. She remembered that anytime someone would ask Santana about her dad she would shrug, saying he just left. She was always so closed off about her home life and now Quinn knew why. Santana put her glass back on the table, her face screwing up slightly with the pain from bending towards it.

'You know we're completely screwed this time Q.' She lent back and closed her eyes. Quinn just stared at her, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. She didn't look like Santana any more.


	28. Chapter 28

**okay so i'm going to apologise now, these chapters are short and probably crappy. **

**i'm having real writers block with this one at the moment but i hope to get it up and running again soon! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations<strong>

'Wait, it's Santana's father?' Mr Schuester couldn't get his head around this new information. They were all once again sitting in the choir room waiting for Brittany to fully explain the situation. Mr Schu had listened to Brittany explain some of it over the phone to the police, but he was still confused.

'Yeah, it is Mr Schu.' She confirmed, she and Rachel still practically glued together.

'But, why?'

'Yeah B, we don't know anything about Santana's life, not really. Who the hell is this guy?' Puck was angry and he wasn't afraid to let it show.

'Her dad left about two years ago, and not by choice.' Brittany paused, looking around at all of their friends faces. Santana would hate it that she was telling them, but she had to right?

'It's okay Brit, you can tell us.' Sam put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and then continued;

'He used to hit Santana's mum, that's what she told me. It was only later on that he started with Santana.' Rachel saw the blonde's discomfort and decided to take over.

'Santana told us that it took her too long to try and stop him, to protect her family. That's why she didn't let us get hurt Mr Schu, she didn't want to let us down.'

'Okay,' he smiled at them. 'So why has he come back now? And why go through all of this?'

'Well, there is a restraining order against him, I don't know how close he has to be to break the deal but I think he's crossed that line now.'

'What Brit means is that he couldn't exactly walk up to Santana in the street.' Rachel clarified.

'But still, why hurt your own daughter?'

'Maybe he was pissed, at Santana's mum for kicking him out.' Lauren suggested.

'Yeah, maybe this is payback?' Finn added.

'Hang on, Brit.' Rachel looked at her. 'That place they took us too first, with all the other girls.'

'There was a big thing about that on the news, people trafficking exposed.' Mr Schu informed them, and then he understood. 'You think Santana's father was going to buy Santana?'

'I think that was his plan to get to her.' Rachel confirmed.

'So why drag the rest of you guys along?' Artie asked.

'To keep Santana in line? I don't know, but she wouldn't leave without us, that's for sure. Maybe it was his way of making sure she couldn't get away.'

'This is so messed up.' Tina held Mike's hand, getting a comforting squeeze back.

'It's going to be alright guys, Brittany called the police and Santana's mother. They're getting all of Mr Lopez's addresses form her and they're going to search every one until they find them.'


	29. Chapter 29

**That's My Dad**

'Santana help me.' Quinn called from across the room. The Latina still sitting on the chair in the middle of the new location. Quinn was pushing against the far door, having tried the two nearest to them she had moved on to the others.

'Why Q, it's not going to work.' She said blankly.

'Santana,' Quinn frustrated, pushed harder on the door. Her foot slipped from under her and she ended up slamming into it face first. 'Shit! Damn it!' She cried, the impact clearly aggravating her broken wrist. It was probably the only thing that would have made the Latina move, and she did, coming slowly across to aid her blonde friend.

'You okay?' She said, sliding down the wall sitting next to Quinn who had her back to the door.

'No I'm not okay Santana! Why aren't you helping me?'

'Because I know that we would just be wasting our energy.'

'She's got that right.' They both turned their heads to the doorway, Mr Lopez glaring back down at them. 'You're wasting your time, Quinn, is it?' He walked over to them, Santana shrinking into Quinn's side as he approached.

'Why are you doing this?' The blonde asked, as he knelt down in front of them, tears welling up in her eyes.

'I needed to see my daughter.' He smiled at Santana. It was strange. He looked like a father should. For that one second he looked like he actually gave a shit. That is, until he reached past the blonde and grabbed her. Firm and rough he pulled her up and across the room, not caring about how much he hurt her. She let out a small cry as he held her up against the far wall. Quinn was up and on her feet within seconds after her. 'Stop, right there Quinn or I will hurt her. I just want to talk.' Quinn had no choice but to obey, stopping in her tracks next to the sofa.

'Dad,' Santana sobbed. 'Dad why..'

'Why am I doing this?' He growled at her, his eyes filled with rage. 'I'm doing this because I can. Your mother was the world to me and I'm not allowed near her, because of you.'

'You were hitting her, you, you hurt her, and you expected me to just do nothing!' Santana screamed at him, Quinn liking this new burst of confidence she had. Her father, not so much. He looked as though he could kill her, right there in front of Quinn. Instead he grabbed the tops of her shoulders and sent her across the room. She landed with a thud in front of the fire place, after colliding with the table and sending all of the tings on top of it flying. 'Santana!' Quinn shouted, running to her side.

'I'll be back.' Mr Lopez muttered, same terrifying expression on his face as he stalked from the room.

'Santana, San?' Quinn knelt beside her, 'You okay?' She asked, gently putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

'No,' she put her hand on her forehead, 'that's my dad, Q,' she looked at her friend, sadness written all over her face.

'I know, I cant believe it either. I'm so sorry Santana.'

'So,' she abruptly changed the subject to keep herself from crying; 'how close were you to getting that door open?' She smiled weakly, as Quinn helped her up, walking them over to the door she was working on.


	30. Chapter 30

**What Do You Think He'll Do To Us?**

They had spent the next half an hour working on the door, Quinn had even tried kicking it she got so frustrated. Santana had her back to the wall, sitting as comfortably as she could as Quinn planted one final kick onto the old wooden panelling. 'Damn it!' She yelled, falling back against the wall next to her friend.

'Not workin' huh Q?' She said sarcastically, smiling at the blonde who glared back at her. 'Just trying to lighten the mood.' She whispered, turning away from the blonde and staring straight ahead of her.

'Santana, we need to get out of here.'

'I know that Q.' She replied, looking back towards the blonde.

'What are we going to do?' She turned her head sideways and the Latina saw a tear roll down her cheek.

'Hey, Q, come on.' Santana said softly, wiping the tear away, wincing slightly as the movement aggravated her side.

'I'm serious Santana, what are we going to do to get out of here?' She had begun to cry, and it took everything Santana had not to join her.

'We're going to do everything we can.' She said, forcefully hauling herself up off of the floor with the help of the wooden table next to her, and she limped her way back over to the door.

'Santana, you need to take it easy.' Quinn stood up quickly after her, grabbing the bottom of the brunettes arm as they both reached the door.

'I'll take it easy when we get out of here.' She grinned at the blonde, fiddling with one of the hinges and then looking around the room. 'Q, can you check the drawers for me?'

'Yeah, what am I looking for?' She asked, leaving Santana leaning up against the wall.

'Anything with a flat edge, or anything that looks like a screwdriver. A letter opener, or keys or anything like that.'

'Santana, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave any of that stuff just lying….' She pulled open a drawer in one of the large wooden chests of drawers, and she couldn't believe it.

'Q?' Santana called behind her after the blonde stopped talking.

'I don't believe this.' She whispered.

'What? Quinn?' Santana called again, but the blonde simply turned around, screwdriver in hand. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' The brunette said, even though a grin was appearing on her face. 'My dad is an idiot.'

'Yeah and insane, lets not forget insane.' Quinn added, walking over and handing the screwdriver to Santana.

'Okay, I need you to listen through the door, tell me if anyone's coming. I don't want to risk getting caught with this.' Quinn nodded, but then had a thought;

'Erm, Santana?'

'Yeah,' she was concentrating on the hinges, trying to undo one of the screws.

'Which door?' Santana stopped, and turning around she remembered that the room had four doors including the one she was working on.

'Okay, good point. Erm, I guess the one they came through last time.' She suggested, but the blonde was still unnerved by the whole thing. She didn't want to be away from Santana if they did come in. 'There's nothing else we can do Q, so just try that door and we'll have to take a chance.' She smiled at the blonde who timidly returned one and nodded, heading to the far corner.

'San?' Quinn asked after about five minutes of silence. She was pressed up against the door, listening for any movement outside.

'Yeah Q?' She replied, but didn't take her eyes off of what she was doing, one of the screws about half way out.

'What do you think he'll do to us? If they find us trying to escape I mean?'

'I don't… I don't know Quinn.' The blonde could hear the sadness in her friends voice. 'But I just..' She began, swallowing hard as she continued to work on the door. 'I just want you to know, whatever happens, that I'm.. I'm sorry, okay.'

'Santana,' Quinn began, the Latina cutting her off before she could protest.

'No, he's my dad, he did this to get back at me, and you got dragged down with me so I'm sorry. Just leave it at that Quinn.'

'Okay,' Quinn said quietly, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew Santana was crying.

'There,' Santana said after another few minutes. She turned to Quinn with a small screw in her hand; 'one down, seven to go.' She smiled, Quinn laughing at her and shaking her head.

'Just hurry your skinny ass up alright.'

'I know, I know, just listen to the door Q.'

'Yeah,' She replied, watching the Latina turn back to the door. But one screw wasn't going to help them at all, they needed all eight out to get the door off, and Mr Lopez could come in at any moment.


	31. Chapter 31

**What Are You Thinking?**

Four screws down. Half way there. She just had to keep going and the door would be off in no time. 'Santana?' Quinn whispered, the blonde sounding very agitated.

'What is it?'

'Someone, I think someone's coming.' She started to walk back from the door, Santana hiding the screwdriver underneath the rug below her feet.

'Come here,' She motioned for Quinn to take her hand as she stood back up again, the blonde doing as she was asked and then they both slid back down the wall together waiting for the door to open. The door handle began to turn as they heard a key being pushed into the lock. 'San..'

'I know Q, I'll be okay.' She shot the blonde a reassuring smile, but the sentiment didn't meet her eyes. She didn't think it was possible to be as scared as she felt right in that moment. She knew Quinn felt the same because as the door swung inwards the blonde's hand tightened around her own, and then they were left staring at the figure of her father. She couldn't believe that a part of this monster was in her, she didn't want to believe it.

'Hey girls.' He smiled, taking a step into the room. 'I'm going to need to borrow my daughter for a moment.' He stared down at the brunette, Quinn's hand gripping on to her even tighter.

'You can go to hell, I'm not your daughter.' Santana spat back at him, watching as his figure came closer and closer until he was looming over them.

'I know,' he agreed, 'I cant believe we're related either but what are you going to do?' He sighed, kneeling down in front of them and turning his gaze to Quinn. 'You know Quinn, you really are beautiful.' He went to caress her face with his hand but Santana quickly slapped it down.

'Don't you dare, touch her.' She said angrily, but this only set him off again. She felt the back of his hand impact with her cheekbone, her already bruised cheekbone, as she fell into Quinn. Thankfully the blonde was there and not a hard wall so it didn't hurt as much as it could have. She felt Quinn's good arm around her side, supporting her weight until she was able to sit back up.

'Now, where was I?' He began, once Santana was back glaring at him with tears in her eyes. 'Oh yes, I need to speak to Santana alone.'

'No way.' Quinn shouted, pulling the brunette in tighter.

'Okay then, how about,' he put his hand under Santana's chin and made her look at him. 'You will speak with me privately, or I'm going to let my buddy Steve in her to have some quality time with blondie.' He smirked. Steve. At least they knew his name now. She couldn't bring herself to respond verbally, so she nodded.

'Santana, you cant go with him.' Quinn pleaded with her, but she knew Santana would do whatever she could to keep her safe.

'Yes I can, It'll be fine.' She smiled through the tears in her eyes as she gently pulled the blonde into a hug.

'Okay once you two are finished, I'll be over by the door. You have thirty seconds Santana.' He pushed himself up and walked over to the door. Then Quinn saw the look in Santana's eyes.

'What are you thinking?'

'Just trust me.' She whispered into the blonde's ear as she reached to the side, pulling the screwdriver out from under the rug.

'Santana.' Quinn had a worried tone to her voice.

'And When I shout run, you run.' She whispered before pulling away from her friend and standing up slowly. Quinn nodded, having a feeling about what Santana was about to do.

'Come on kid, I don't have all day.' Mr Lopez growled, watching his daughter move gingerly towards him. 'Hurry the fuck up already.' He shouted as he was her stop in the middle of the room.

'No,' she said quietly.

'What did you say?' He was getting angrier and angrier by the second, which was what she was counting on.

'I said, no. I'm not going with you.' She looked him dead in the eyes. Quinn was on her knees in the background, ready to run on the Latina's command.

'Jesus Christ,' He marched into the room, grabbing her roughly around the stomach. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he headed back to the door. But before he got there, Quinn saw Santana raise the screwdriver over her head, plunging it down into her father's back. He screamed in agony as she pulled the implement out of him only to stab it down harder in a different place. Blood was flowing out of the wounds, covering the Latina's hands as he fell to his knees, dropping the brunette onto the ground beside him.

'Run! Q run!' She called, but the blonde was already on her feet, grabbing the Latina and pulling her up as she ran past. Both girls ignored all of the pain coursing through them as they sprinted for the door, Santana's father calling after them in a less than friendly manner.

'Come on, this way.' Quinn pulled her around the corner, sprinting past more doors leading to more rooms. Where the hell had the front door gone? Panic was taking them over, they were disoriented and didn't have enough energy, or strength. They needed to get out now. But all of their hope faded away when they bolted round another corner, coming face to face, with Steve. And his baseball bat.


	32. Chapter 32

**I Want To Fucking Kill You**

'Santana,' Quinn whispered, both girls backing away from Steve and the menace in his eyes. He was swinging the bat round, occasionally whacking it into his own fist to emphasize how bad it's going to hurt if they get struck by it.

'I know Q, shit.' She whispered, trying to think of a way out of this. There was only one of him right? But the moment was broken as someone grabbed her from behind. Mr Lopez picked her up once more by her stomach, keeping her arms down by her side. She let out a small cry as he dragged her backwards, his strength clearly too much for her, and every time he tightened his grip a new pain would flash through her body. She knew she would pass out if he didn't let her breathe.

'Santana!' Quinn shouted, but then Santana saw Steve encroaching on the blonde.

'Q, Q just run! Get out of here!' She managed to struggle the words out.

'Get the blonde Steve.' Mr Lopez shouted at him, which made him come quicker, bearing down on her with the bat clenched tight in his right hand. Quinn was torn. She wanted to run, to finally get out of this damn place, but she knew she couldn't leave Santana. She promised her she wouldn't leave without her and she was going to keep to her word. Her thought train was broken a few moments later, as she saw the baseball bat heading for her. It caught her in the stomach, doubling her over in pain as she crashed to the ground.

'No! Quinn,' She heard Santana yelling, her voice becoming more distant as her father dragged her away. 'Don't you fucking touch her!' And then she was gone. Quinn saw her feet kicking out as he pulled her out of sight. She wanted to call out to her, she wanted to assure her that they would be okay, that they would survive this. But then a second blow came as he kicked her in the back. He picked her up by the front of her dress, smiling down at her as he landed another blow to her face and then she couldn't take it any more. She was out.

'Sit the fuck down.' Mr Lopez threw Santana down into a chair. They were in a new room, another living room type thing but smaller, and he had locked the door on the way in. She was crying again, not so much for herself but for Quinn, she knew what was happening. She heard her father groan as he felt the wounds on his back. 'Ahh,' He pressed a towel onto them. 'You're a little bitch, you know that.' He looked at her as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

'Yeah, I've been told.' She said blankly.

'Well you get that from your mother.' Santana snorted, causing her father to stalk over to her. He lifted her chin once more so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. 'You got something you wanna say to me?' He was angry.

'No, but I have something I wanna do to you.'

'Oh yeah, what's that?' He let go of her chin, and she knew this was going to hurt.

'I want to fucking kill you.' She grinned at him, all hope was pretty much lost so she though she might as well do what she did best. Piss people off. He glared at her for a moment, before a fist caught her chin. She fell backwards in her chair, watching the blood fly from her mouth. And just as her vision was becoming clear again, he picked her up and launched her across the room. She hot the bookcase, many volumes falling down around her. She covered her head to protect herself, and then she saw him coming out of the corner of her eye. Shit. She thought, as he kicked her viciously in the stomach. But he couldn't stop at one kick, oh no, it totalled up to about six times. The blood coming out of her mouth now was from more than a bloody lip. He finally backed off, slumping down in the chair she was just in, and he looked at her.

'You know you're the spitting image of your mother.' He said gently, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't even move her head so that she wasn't looking at his pathetic face. 'And after this, she'll be mine again. She'll be so upset, loosing you, and I will sweep in to pick up the pieces.' He smiled, Santana trying to push herself up, but having little success. 'The only reason she left me was because of you. With you out of the picture, she'll come crawling back.' He laughed at her, watching as she tried desperately to pull herself up.

'You..' She choked out, coughing up more blood as she did so. 'Yo…' It was no use, she couldn't. All she could do was watch the tears drain from her body, mixing with the blood that was pooling underneath her.

'What was that sweetheart?' He mocked, standing up again and making his way over to her. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the middle of the room and leaning over her.

'Fuck you.' She cried, one final blow coming down on her head before she blacked out. Her final thought was of Quinn, and what would happen to her if Santana died right now.


	33. Chapter 33

**You Wont Be Doing It Alone**

She was coming too. Her head spun her in circles as she pulled herself over onto her side. The blurry edges were fading away as she tried to focus on what she was looking at. Something lying next to her, something human. Blood, she saw the blood first. Was it hers? And then the hair, blonde, blonde hair. Quinn. A horrendous cough shook her body, wrenching up all of her insides. Well that's what it felt like. More blood escaped her lips as she pressed her face into the floor, bringing her hand up to wipe away a tear. 'Q..' she coughed again, looking at the girl lying next to her. She managed to drag herself up, leaning painfully on one arm as she studied her friend. Quinn's gaze was fixed towards the ceiling, the only movement about her were the tears that didn't stop falling from her eyes. 'Quinn..' Santana repeated, stretching a hand out to place it on Quinn's arm. She flinched away. 'Q, it's me, it's okay.' She sobbed, and then Quinn turned her eyes towards the Latina.

'How did you go through that twice San?' She was openly crying at the Latina, who just shrugged, not sure how to answer that but knowing what the blonde was referring to.

'It'll be… it'll be fine, okay?' Santana moved as close to her as she could, wrapping an arm gently across her stomach. 'I'm so fucking sorry.' The brunette whispered as she placed her head back onto the floor next to Quinn's shoulder.

'It feels…' Quinn stopped, turning painfully onto her own side so that they were facing each other. 'It feels like, he ripped something out of me.' She cried, Santana looking on with glazed eyes. 'It feels..' She sobbed once more, and then Santana put a hand gently on the blonde's face, and looked deeply into her eyes.

'I know.' She caressed her cheek as the blond cried, and surveyed the damage done to her. Her dress was ripped, nearly all the way up to her thigh, blood covering the bottom of it. She had more bruises on her face, more blood there too. Santana was going to kill Steve. She had decided that the moment she saw what he had done to Quinn. And her father. She didn't care about who he was to her once, now she was going to stop him for good. 'Q, look at me.' She croaked, wiping a tear from her own cheek as the blonde's green irises met her own brown ones. 'I promise I'm going to get us out of here. I really mean it this time okay, and if we have to go through them to do it, I promise I will kill them both. One way or another they will pay for what they've done to us.'

'Okay,' she sniffed, 'but you wont be doing it alone.' And with that she clasped her hand tightly around the brunettes. Both girls hands were dry and bruised and covered in blood. And in that moment they had never felt so glad to have the other one by their side.

'So do we have a plan?' Quinn asked after a few moments. She had managed to drag herself back to lean against the wall, Santana still lying in front of her as she found moving pretty painful.

'I have no idea,' she admitted, 'but at the moment I can hardly move,' she winced, trying to pull herself up.

'San, just stay there okay,' Quinn pleaded with her, but the brunette wasn't listening.

'No I can…' she felt her side stinging, 'I can do it Q,' She was on her knees now, bracing herself for what she would feel when she pushed up to her feet. She took in a deep breath, the blonde watching her with concerned eyes. 'I got this.' She whispered to herself, and then she stood. She was up, smiling at Quinn as she looked down at her, the blonde smiling back until she saw the expression on Santana's face change.

'San?' she asked, 'Santana!'

'Ahh, shit, shit!' She cried, falling back down to the ground clutching her stomach. 'Damn it!' she yelled, banging her fist onto the floor beside her as she rolled onto her front.

'San, it's okay.' Quinn crawled over to her, sitting back on her knees as she placed her hand on the brunettes back.

'No, it's not fucking okay.' She cried. 'How am I supposed to get us out of here if I cant fucking walk!' She yelled, Quinn rubbing circles on her back. The brunette let out a sigh and then fell onto her back, Quinn moving her hand away. They looked at each other for a moment neither one sure what to say next, until something caught Santana's eye. 'Window.' She whispered.

'What?' Quinn looked behind her. A window.

'We can open it and get out, we're on the first floor.' Santana grinned, lifting her head off of the hard floor and studying the glass panel.

'How are we supposed to get that open? Quinn wondered out loud.

'I dunno yet, just..' she winced, 'help me over there will you.' Quinn obliged, lifting the brunette up with her right arm, as they stumbled over to the window together. They then studied the door, as Quinn said;

'Key, we need a key.' She pointed to the rusty lock on the side of the window.

'Or,' Santana began.

'What?' Quinn looked at her oddly.

'Or we just smash it. It's not that thick.' She looked at the blonde.

'Are you crazy, they'll hear us.' Quinn didn't know what the Latina was thinking, but if they got caught again, at least one of them would be dead, if not both of them.

'Come on Q, we..' She swallowed. 'We have to get out of here. And look,' She added pointing to an old car parked outside on of the garages. 'If we can get over there I can get us out of here.'

'What, how?' Quinn looked confused again.

'You know I can hotwire a car, Jesus Q, do you not know me at all.' She smiled, she was teasing the blonde and Quinn knew it.

'Fine, fine,' She laughed. 'What are we going to smash it with?'


	34. Chapter 34

**Come On, Come On, Come On!**

'Okay, so who's gonna do this?' Santana asked, as they were sitting underneath the window they planned on smashing.

'First I think we need something to smash it with.' Quinn reminded her, the Latina getting ahead of herself.

'Right, yeah, erm,' She looked around the room. 'What about that?' She pointed to something above the fireplace. Quinn pulled up on the window ledge and then walked over to it, picking it up and spinning around.

'A silver candlestick.' She walked back over to the window. 'What is this place, the Cluedo Mansion?'

Santana laughed lifting herself up with the help of the same window ledge. 'Yeah, it was the hot blonde, in the living room with the candle stick.' She winked at Quinn, moving to take the object from her friend.

'What are you doing?' Quinn asked, pulling back.

'I'm smashing the window what do you think I'm doing?'

'Oh no you're not, you look like you could fall any minute.' Quinn pointed out.

'So, one arm,' Santana pointed to Quinn's other hand, sighing. 'How many times are we going to debate this, just smash the damn thing.' Santana conceded, falling back against the wall and out of the way.

'Okay, ready?' She prepared herself, taking one last look at the chair they had moved in front of the window. That way it would be easier to climb out after the glass smashed.

'Yeah, go for it.' The Latina replied, as the blonde raised the candlestick over her head and thrust in into the pane of glass. With that one blow the glass shattered, both girls turning their heads to avoid getting hit bay any of it.

'Damn Q, nice arm.' Santana replied, the blonde's hair falling over her face as they turned back to face each other.

'Thanks, now,' she grabbed Santana's arm, pulling her up, 'come on.' Quinn hauled Santana up as best she could, helping her go through the window legs first. 'Be careful of the glass,' She said, as Santana landed on the other side with a thump, still standing but she had to cling onto the wall to stay up right. She was closely followed by Quinn, landing right beside her and pulling the Latina forwards once more. They ran as fast as they could towards the car outside the garage, only to hear shouting moments later;

'Hey! Hey you bitches! Get the fuck back here!'

'Santana, shit, it's Steve. He's seen us.'

'Okay, okay.' Santana replied rather agitatedly as they finally got to the car. She pulled on the drivers door, swinging it open and practically falling onto the seat. Quinn had done the same beside her and then Santana began to focus on getting the car going. Quinn watched as Steve began to climb out of the window after them, he had gone back for a gun and was now sprinting towards them, he meant business this time, he was going to kill them.

'Come on S.' Quinn whispered, Steve getting closer and closer.

'Don't you start that fucking car!' He yelled, and then Quinn saw Mr Lopez walking around the side of the house. 'Shit, shit, San they're both here.'

'Give me a sec Q.' She replied, rather calmly as she focused on the job in hand. Rubbing the wires together and praying for a spark, anything to kick start the old car into life.

'Santana.' She repeated, her voice becoming more terrified every moment. 'Santana.'

'I know.' She felt a spark, just one but it was enough to give her hope. 'Come on you bastard.' She was talking to the car now, literally.

'Come on, come on, come on! Santana!' She cried, Steve only a second away from reaching them. And then the car burst into life. Santana let out a laugh of relief and accomplishment as she put it in gear and stepped down hard on the gas. The car let out an unhealthy creak as she spun the wheels, and then she ploughed forwards, directly into Steve. He was so close at that point the didn't have any time to react and they ran right over him. They felt his body beneath the car, like going over a speed bump. They heard some of his bones crack as they went over him, leaving his body in a pile behind them. 'Santana, San, your dad.' The Latina looked forwards, he was standing in front of them with a huge grin on his face. He then lifted up his own gun and fired into the windshield.


	35. Chapter 35

**Just Pull The Fucking Trigger!**

'Santana!' Quinn screamed as the car spun around, Santana stepping on the brakes and turning the wheel hard causing them to spiral out of control. Two bullets had passed through the glass, leaving them stunned as the car screeched to a halt.

'Shit, Q,' Santana turned to her, breathing heavily. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, you?' She looked at the brunette who nodded, and then Quinn's door opened.

'Where do you think you're going?' he grinned, grabbing the blonde by the shoulder and tossing her onto the ground. She landed heavily about four feet behind him, and then he walked over to her. As he turned around, Santana noticed that he had holstered his gun. At least he wasn't about to shoot them right then and there, which was probably a good thing.

'Quinn!' Santana flew out of her door, ignoring all of the aches in her body as she tried to make her way over to her friend, she was lying motionless on the floor. 'Quinn, no! no!' She yelled hysterically, and then her father turned to face her.

'Come here,' Mr Lopez grabbed her around the arm, pushing her back over to the car and slamming her up against it. 'What the fuck are you playing at? You really want to push me don't you.' She was crying to hard to answer as he slammed her body into the car once more. But then she noticed Quinn getting up, and then she saw where Quinn was heading, and needed to cause a distraction. If she could keep all of his attention on her it would give Quinn time recover.

'Why don't you just fucking do it already?' She screamed at him, looking right into his eyes. 'Just fucking kill me you coward!'

'Now, where would the fun be in that?' He grinned. 'I want to make you suffer you little whore…' then something crossed through his eyes, striking fear through the brunette. 'I have an idea.'

'What? What the hell could you possible do to hurt me any more?' She cried.

'I think I'm going to keep this going a little longer, maybe cut off some pieces.' He smiled, grabbing her left hand in his own and squeezing. 'Chop of a few fingers, send them to your mother, that should be fun right?' He squeezed harder, Santana letting out a shriek as she felt one of her fingers break. 'Oh I'm sorry,' he said sarcastically, 'did I hurt you?' He then let go of her hand and moved up to her throat. 'What about that friend of yours, what was her name? The retard, you know. Brittany, that's it.' He lent right into her face. 'What if we send a piece of you to Brittany? Something to remember you by once I do eventually kill you.' She whimpered, a vision of her girlfriend flashing through her mind as he put more pressure on her neck.

'You leave her out of this, you sick fuck!' She spat in his face. Her spit was pretty much blood, landing right over his left eye. He quickly wiped it up as he went for the gun in his holster.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Quinn was standing behind him, Santana looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde. She was standing like an action hero or something, gun in her right hand and a hostile look on her face. 'Turn around motherfucker.' He did, slowly, but dragged Santana with him. He positioned the brunette in front of him and then looked Quinn in the eyes.

'You cant shoot me.' He chuckled, tightening his arm around Santana's throat.

'Wanna bet?' She replied, the fear in her eyes replaced with anger, and determination.

'You would have to shoot your own friend to get to me.' He lent over and kissed Santana on the cheek, looking up at Quinn as he did so, seeing rage flicker through her eyes. 'And I don't think you have enough in you to do that blondie.'

'Shoot him Q.' Santana whispered, looking at the blonde.

'What?'

'Just pull the fucking trigger.' She shouted, tears falling down her face. How the hell did it get to this? She thought as she watched Quinn struggling to make the decision.

'Santana I…'

'Do it Q!' She shouted, as her father watched their interaction closely.

'San, what if I…' She began, and then Mr Lopez started to laugh.

'What the fuck are you laughing at?' Santana cried, wriggling slightly in his grasp but her only held on tighter.

'She doesn't have the balls.' He growled, Quinn looking him right in the eyes. 'She is just as weak as you are baby, she couldn't kill anyone if she tried. She'll probably stand there and watch me put a bullet in your head before she thinks about pulling that trigger.' He reached behind him, pulling his own gun around to the front of him, pointing it at the blonde. Then a shot was fired.


	36. Chapter 36

**I Cant Feel A Thing**

She exhaled, releasing the trigger and dropping the gun to the floor. She saw Santana and her father both fly backwards into the car, glass shattering around them as Mr Lopez's back smashed into it. She let out a shaky breath, trying to keep herself steady. Neither of them moved. 'Santana! No, no, no, what have I done?' She scrambled over to the brunette, pulling her away from him and holding her in her arms. 'Santana, San?' She yelled, and then she opened her eyes. 'Santana! Thank God are you okay?' She cried, and then looked over at Mr Lopez, blood seeping from a hole in his chest just below his right shoulder.

'I.. you, you pulled the trigger.' Santana looked up at her.

'I know, I don't..' she sniffed, 'I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry Santana.' She pulled the brunette up into her chest, clinging on for dear life.

'Q, it's okay,' she chuckled, 'You saved me.' Tears falling from her own eyes as the blonde pulled away, having felt something on the Latina. 'Q?'

'Santana you're bleeding!'

'I'm fine Quinn, I promise I'm fine.' She sat up, Quinn putting her wounded arm around the Latina's back to keep her upright. And then she looked down the side of Santana's right arm. Blood was trailing down it, draining out from a wound nearly on the top of her shoulder.

'I, I fucking shot you.' Quinn looked at the blood, her eyes glazing over. 'I..'

'Quinn, look at me.' Santana caught her eyes glistening over with tears. 'I'm fine. You saved us. You did what you had to and you saved us.'

'But Santana I shot you!'

'Trust me Q, I cant feel a thing.' She smiled, 'And besides, if it were the other way around, I would have shot your skinny white ass in a heartbeat.' Quinn burst out laughing, and crying, not sure which emotion to take care of first.

'In a heartbeat, you would.' She grinned at the smaller girl.

'Damn right I would. Now come on,' She moved gently, Quinn lifting her up once more as they hobbled back over to the car. Santana paused, looking down over the man who was supposed to be her father. 'Prick.' She spat. She would have been crying about the whole situation but he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth crying over her for what he had done to them.

'Santana, come on.' Quinn tugged her arm as she cleared the glass off of the passengers seat. The brunette smiled at her, making her way round to the other side of the car. She was holding on the hole time, afraid that if she slipped once she wouldn't have the strength to get back up again. She finally reached the door and pulled it open, sliding in just as Quinn slammed her door closed. The brunette put her head back on the seat, closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She felt everything inside of her ache and cry out in pain, her face screwing up in agony as she felt the blonde next to her take her hand. 'You okay?'

'Not yet, but I will be.' She smiled. 'You?'

'Not yet.' She repeated the Latina; 'but I will be.' She grinned, Santana starting up the car.

'So, Ms Fabray, where can I take you toady?'

'Oh I don't know, a hospital sounds good.' She laughed.

'Yeah, but I kid of want to get back to Lima, I don't want to be in a strange hospital.'

'A strange hospital without your beautiful blonde?' Quinn questioned, Santana sighing and looking at her.

'I need her Q, I'm sorry but I need to get back to her.'

'I know,' She grinned, 'do you remember the way from here?'

'I think so, without all of the stops we had on the way here it should only take like seven hours?' She thought.

'Okay, well lets get a move on.' Santana smiled thankfully at the blonde next to her as she set off down the drive way.

'Oh,' Santana said as they made it onto the highway. 'I almost forgot, you have your own blonde to get back to.'

'Yeah, I cant imagine what he's been thinking this whole time.' She said, resting her head back on the seat and watching the Latina drive. She had tied a strip of her dress around Santana's arm, stopping the bleeding from where the bullet scraped her. There wasn't much they could do about the broken finger, so like Quinn's wrist she had to endure it until they got back. Looking over all of her cuts and bruises Quinn wondered how she would ever recover from this. She would put on a brave face the whole time but the blonde would always know that the events of the past week or so would haunt her forever. It was going to haunt her too, she knew that, but for Santana? It was her father after all, that's not something she could just put behind her. And what will all the kids in glee think? Would they blame Santana for what happened because of her father? They would be fools to do that because no way was it her fault, but one of them could throw it out there. Would they feel sorry for her? Because Quinn knew Santana, and she wouldn't want anyone feeling pity towards her. She would just want to be left alone, but that wasn't going to be an option. Her mother would know soon, as well as the glee club, the school. And then everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys, this isnt the end! i just want to make sure i get the next part right!<br>thanks for reading! xx:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Hospital's That Way**

'Q?' Santana whispered. 'Quinn, wake up.'

'San?' The blonde replied groggily, lifting her head from where it was resting on her arm. 'What is it?'

'We're almost home.' Santana's voice was riddled with excitement and emotion, she could hardly wait to see Brittany.

'Seriously?' Quinn shot up, sitting upright in her seat. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'About five hours, give or take.' Santana chuckled.

'Shit, I'm sorry S. I should have been awake with you.' She rubbed her eyes, wincing as she caught one of the bruises on her face.

'Don't even worry about it Q. You were so tired.'

'Yeah but so are you, I shouldn't have made you drive the whole way alone.'

'It's cool, I actually liked the quiet. Had time to, process everything, you know?' Quinn nodded, smiling gently at the brunette. 'And besides, I'm way to wired to sleep.' She grinned, thinking of Brittany.

'Yeah,' Quinn looked at the brunette, studying her body language. Her right arm, the one Quinn shot, was shaking. 'Santana, are you alright?' She asked, concerned about her friend.

'Yeah, don't worry about me Q. I'm fine.' She smiled at the blonde, who didn't really believe her.

'You're not okay, Santana.' She rubbed Santana's shoulder gently, the brunette wincing as she did so. 'We need to get that looked at San.'

'I'm fine.' She pulled away from the blonde. Quinn's hand falling back into her lap.

'I still cant believe that I shot you.' She said timidly, staring at the blood soaked material wrapped around the Latina's arm.

'Quinn we've been through this, you…'

'I know, I saved us, whatever. It still doesn't make me feel any better.' She sighed. 'What if I hadn't been such a lousy shot? What if I had hit him square in the chest? It would have killed you Santana.' She saw a tear fall down the smaller girl's cheek, watching her quickly wipe it away and then turn to her with a smile.

'Honestly Q, part of me wishes you were a better shot.' She laughed.

'San, what are you saying, you…. You wouldn't have..' Quinn stopped.

'Survived.' Santana finished for her. 'Yeah, I would have been gone, and part of me wasn't scared of that happening.' She laughed again, looking at the blonde's face. 'You think I'm crazy.'

'No, Santana. I think you're human.' They locked eyes again before Santana looked back to the road.

'What?'

'I think you wanted it to be over, whatever that meant. So us getting away, great, best case scenario. But there was something telling you that if you died it would be over too, and that would have been just as good in your mind.' Quinn smiled at her. 'So, I get it Santana, and I don't think you're crazy.'

'Thanks Q.' She wiped away another tear as she stopped at a red light.

'Well,' Quinn added, 'no more crazy than I am.' She grinned.

'Ha, true.' The brunette agreed, as the light changed and she continued going straight.

'Erm, Santana?' The blonde said, looking over her shoulder.

'Yeah.'

'The hospital's that way. We should have taken a left at those lights.' She pointed between the seats to a road behind them, the brunette ignoring her directions.

'I know. We're not going to the hospital.' She kept her eyes forwards.

'But Santana, look at us. We need a hospital!' She cried, the brunette still looking ahead, concentrating on driving.

'I know.' She repeated. 'And we'll get to one eventually.' She assured the blonde.

'Okay then, but where are we going?' Santana looked at her accusingly.

'Where do you think we're going Q? Look at the time.' Santana directed the blonde to the old clock fitted into the dash, it read ten past four, and then everything became clear. She smiled.

'We're going to glee club.' She laughed.

'We are going to glee club.' Santana confirmed, grinning the biggest smile Quinn had seen on her face since before all of this crap started.


	38. Chapter 38

**So Much Better Now That You're Here**

The glee kids were all sitting in the choir room. They hadn't really done much singing since this whole thing started. Mr Schu would continue to update them on the situation, and let them know what the police had found. Rachel and Brittany were constantly by each other's sides, neither one of them wanting to be away from the other for any length of time. They were listening to Mr Schu talk about what the police had told him that morning; 'So, they searched four of the places Mr Lopez is known to frequent, as well as two houses he has lived in over the past few years.'

'And they still haven't found anything Mr Schu?'

'No, Sam, I'm sorry they haven't.' There was a moment of silence as they all pondered the situation. What would happen if they never found them?

'But why?' Brittany cried, 'Why haven't they found them yet?' She was beginning to cry once more, but then they head something.

'Because B,' Santana breathed heavily; 'They wouldn't think to look here.' She smiled, the blonde's eyes fixing on her, but her brain didn't seem to register what was happening right away.

'S.. San…' She whispered, looking at all of the faces around her, all grinning madly. 'Santana?' She looked back at the worn down brunette along with the blonde, equally as battered but holding her up. 'Santana!' She yelled, beaming from ear to ear as she burst out of her seat to embrace her girlfriend. Santana was suddenly engulfed with Brittany. Everything that was great about the blonde came flooding back to her. Her smell, how she felt wrapping her arms around her neck, how her lips tasted as they pressed fiercely against her lips. But then the pain hit her once more. 'Ahh, B, Brittany….' She tried to get the words out but was muffled by the blonde hair flowing around her face.

'Brittany, honey,' Quinn started to pull her away. Which wasn't an easy task, the dancer had a death grip around her girlfriend's body. 'Brittany,' She gently pulled Santana out of her grasp, letting the Latina lean up against the wall. 'Santana's in a lot of pain okay, just be gentle.' She smiled, Brittany nodding and going over to the Latina.

'Quinn.' Sam jumped down from his seat, racing over to the blonde. Seeing her like that almost broke his heart but he didn't cry. He gently hugged her, placing a kiss on her lips and then on her forehead as he held her close. 'Are you okay?'

'My, my wrist is broken, but, yeah, I mean I will be.' She didn't want to tell him everything, not yet anyways. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.

'Come and sit down.' He led her over to the nearest seat. Just then Mr Schu came out of his office.

'Hey, guys I've called an ambulance okay. They'll be here as soon as they can.'

'Thanks Mr Schu,' Quinn said, as her teacher walked over to her.

'Are you both alright?' He asked gently. Quinn couldn't respond to that. No they weren't alright, of course they weren't. She felt the tears welling up once more as she shook her head;

'No, no we're not.' She smiled weakly at him, Sam pulling her in closer as she clutched onto his shirt.

'Oh San, are you okay, are you..' Brittany was crying now, her hand gently resting on the side of Santana's face.

'I'm, I will be. I'm so much better now that you're here Brit.' She smiled at her, leaning heavily against the wall. Brittany saw her face screw up, like something on the inside was crippling her as she slid down the wall she was propped up against.

'Santana?' Brittany looked worried, following Santana down to the floor until they were sitting facing each other.

'I'm okay Brit,' She tried to smile, but then Brittany looked at the trail of blood left on the wall next to the Latina.

'Mr Schu, Mr Schu she's bleeding.' Brittany called out, everyone in the glee club looking their way.

'Okay,' he got up, hurrying back into his office to find his first aid kit. He could find something to help whilst the ambulance is on it's way. 'Brittany can you bring Santana over here?' She nodded, trying to lift her girlfriend.

'Come on babe, Mr Schu is gonna help okay.' Santana nodded, not trusting her voice. But then she saw someone.

'Rachel!' She called to the brunette, 'Rach,' She coughed, Brittany slightly stumbling as her weight distribution changed. The smaller brunette was out of her seat and holding Santana up from the other side.

'Santana,' she said through her tears. 'I'm so glad you guys are back.' She smiled, the Latina pulling her into a sideways hug.

'Thank you, so much okay.' She cried into her hair.

'What for?' Rachel asked, confused about this show of gratitude from her friend.

'Thank you for getting Brittany out of there.' Rachel nodded, trying to lead Santana over to a chair next to Quinn, but the brunette resisted. 'Santana?'

'I cant okay, I've been sitting down for too long, I, I need..' She clung onto Brittany who lowered her down onto the floor.

'She needs to sleep.' Quinn informed them, 'the stuff that…' she paused, wanting to choose her words carefully. 'The things that happened, they took a lot out of us.'

'We get it Quinn,' Mr Schu came out with the first aid kit, and went to the girls sitting on the floor.

'It's her arm,' Brittany told him, Santana lying on the blonde's lap trying to keep her eyes open as Mr Schu looked at her wound. He peeled off the blood soaked material, the entire glee club looking at the damage done.

'How did this happen?' Mr Schu asked, looking at Quinn because Santana didn't seem up to speaking. The blonde looked guilty, 'I..' she paused, 'I shot her.'

'What? Why?' Mr Schu looked at the blonde.

'Look Mr Schu, it's a long story okay.' He nodded, not entirely happy with it but he let it go. Brittany on the other hand, didn't.

'How could you shoot her Quinn, why the hell did you shoot her?' And then a hand grabbed the collar of Brittany's shirt, pulling her face down. 'Santana.' She smiled at her, looking down at her girlfriend and stroking the dark hair out of her eyes.

'Calm down B, I told her to.' She swallowed, closing her eyes once more.

'Why would you do that?' Brittany cried.

'Like goldilocks said,' she grinned at Quinn. 'It's a long story.' Brittany couldn't help but chuckle through her tears, the Latina still managed to call people names with everything that's happened.

'I love you, you know that right? More than anything in this whole world.'

'I know B. I love you too. And I'm sorry I was away from you for so long.' Santana coughed again, trying to recall how many times she was kicked in the stomach. She was thinking that any more than twice probably meant something bad but she didn't care. She had Brittany again. 'Oh,' she added through another cough, 'and we're never taking a road trip again.'

'Ever!' Quinn agreed, causing a few giggles around the room. And a few moments later, the loud whirring of police sirens echoed through the choir room. Santana drifted into an unconscious sleep before the medics arrived, but she knew that everything was going to be okay. Quinn was alive, Rachel was alive, she was alive. and her girlfriend had never looked more gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! first i want to thank all you guys for your reviews, means alot!<strong>

**Second, i know it's not the most conventional way to end it, but i really didnt want it to finish in the hospital. I wanted everyone to be together, and i wanted them to be safe in the one place they all love. **

**And lastly, i want to know you guys' thoughts on a sequal... i mean, they didnt check to see if he was really dead or not...**

**Let me know, because i would be happy to give it a go!**

**oh, and you probably all get pissed off because i add new stories instead of finishing old ones, so pick your favourite and tell me to work on that one. I really want to finish the ones you guys enjoy the most!**

**So once again, thanks, and i'll hopefully update another story soon!**

**:) xxxx :)**


End file.
